


Borderlands An unlikely Tale

by SkyPaint



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Broken Families, Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Horror, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Siren Rhys (Borderlands), Tales From the Borderlands, Trauma, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPaint/pseuds/SkyPaint
Summary: These Borderlands have been shaken to their core, several Vaults that are supposed to be open at different times are all opening at once.And several enemies that should have never been a problem until later on are springing out from nowhere.The story follows the tales of...The Siren that has not opened its wings until now, The Lawbringer, the one that is needed the hold down justice.The Assassin that was merely just a thief, but is now something special, The Beastmaster that contain any animal but learns that there is more.
Relationships: Fiona/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Tyreen Calypso & Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be putting this note here for now. And that I'm going to be editing the story within removing text and fixing a lot of grammar errors that I have noticed and making some of the chapters a little bit longer!  
> Most importantly add a ton of Art, I found out how and I'm going to go crazy with it :D

[Everyone that works for Hyperion Knows if you have a chance that could change your life, Never! Let go, Hold on to it tight and firm even if your knuckles get ripped and torn to bloody ribbons, because the next man in line will easily take it away from you!]

The young man rushes down a dark gray hallway and passing every two to three feet another image of the CEO of Hyperion, he would normally stop every once in awhile to look at the portraits but today, He is being promoted and if he makes Henderson wait any longer...

[Henderson is a fair man, with his fear and worry regardless of the reality presses him forward, no differently than a man heading to death row.]

Nearly getting toppled over he swerves to the side, out of the way of the psycho and the poor victim.

He does not turn back, he continues to head down the hallway not wanting to be involved with their Affairs or be the next victim in this person's long tally of misfortunate soles.

[Hyperion might be one of the best places to work at, but it still has its own problems like every other major corporation.]

The young man's heart skips a beat, but he only begins to slow his pace as his goal gets closer and closer insight.

Henderson's office.

[Most will say that it will be easier to Murder Your Way to the Top but others say otherwise... But one thing is known between everyone if you're ever caught, well- hope you're never caught.]

Before entering the office he lifts his robotic hand looking at the time seeing that he's a tad bit early and from that turn towards the nearby portrait of Handsome Jack.

"One day I'll be as important as you" he mutters to himself all the while posing in the same position as the man in the portrait.

[But everyone also hopes that one day they can have their very own Tassiter moment... Except this one?]

He realizes how ridiculous he looks and lowers his arms back to his sides, he approaches the door was hesitance to the point the only thing he hears is a slight clicks of his shoes and hums of the facility as the door opens... "Henderson?" he calls before entering.

"Just take a seat Rhys it will only take a moment" The Voice Echoes from behind the farthest chair away from him.  
From that his apprehension drops like an iron ball in his gut.

'That's is not... Henderson,' he thinks with a nagging thought nipping at the back of his mind.

"Why are you trying to screw me on this?"

Rhys walks over hesitantly to the nearest chair towards him, sitting down waiting to just see who's the person behind the chair.

"Oh, fine. Just wait there, okay? Ican only be down..." he sighs abruptly like if he's completely forgot that Rhys was there. "If it's gonna be ten millin dollars I'm gonna need another hour or two."

But the minutes go by and he still hasn't turned around.

"Sure, sure, sure. Okay. Say hi to your mom."

'Taking a peek wouldn't hurt' he thinks to himself, he tilts his robotic hand enough to be able to see the screen as it popped up.

Quickly hacking into what still should be Henderson's computer "Pandora" he mumbles to himself, hundreds of questions pop up in his mind. 'Is there something big happening? Does this have anything to do with the Eridium shortage? What does this person have to gain looking into Pandora?' But each one is quickly swatted away no differently than annoying gnat. Rhys presses the image away like the flick of his wrist as he moves on to the next photo.

'Whoever this is damn, getting a brand new car you've had too impressed a lot of people' he could not help but to think 'but what is this photo?' It looks like some sort of blue chunk of rock with dark blue markings swirling amongst its surface, if he didn't know better he would think that the pattern was constantly moving.

Before he can get too much more information he quickly closed his robotic hand in result turning off the feed.

"No, no... no the deal still good I just- need to speak to my employee and I'll call you back... Bye." He closes his Echo device with a sigh before placing it down on the desk, and from that the man turns around in his seat looking directly at Rhys.

At that moment Rhys's heart stopped.

"Hello Rhysie it's good to see you again."

"Vasquez..." he mutters looking side-to-side "where is...?"

"Henderson?" he says nonchalantly to Rhys while shrugging his shoulders, "you could say he let himself out..." Though all the while he smiles menacingly at the younger employee like a shark that has been denied Food for months. "But don't worry I'm your boss now and there's nothing at all that's going to be holding back your promotion."

"That's good you almost made me worried there" he's slightly Chuckles to lighten the mood.

"But there's one thing I have to say" he continues like if Rhys said nothing at all "You can accept the promotion I have planned for you or you can go straight up and take orders from Mr. Handsome himself." He says all the while tapping his fingers on to the desk almost looking like he has a glint of malice in his eyes especially at the last word of that sentence... Almost like it was a pain for him to say it, But before Vasquez could continue Rhys interrupts almost with a squeal.

"Handsome Jack, has an assignment... for me- a job." From that whatever weariness he's had on his shoulders has faded away like mist for instead, a happy smile.

"Rhys... Don't take the job what I have planned for you, Well make things far, far better for you. Decides that type of promotion is meant for far better people than you Rhysie" he says was a Cheshire like smile.

"What do you have planned" Rhys says with a stutter in his voice all the while gripping hard to the plastic arms of the cheap chair.

he stops tapping on the table with his fingers to lower his arm to his lap with the other one "But there's more than that, Rhys. it's about your future in this company." Without any care he lifts both of his legs crossing them on top of the table all the while leaning back in the chair "Look... you wanna to know the reason why I am in this chair and not you." He points at Rhys and then back at himself.

"Vasquez i don-" he begins to protest but without warning he is cut off.

"For the exact same reason North is North, why the handsome guy always gets the girl, and why everyone is just simply better than you." he stands up straight slowly walks over to the window in the back looking out towards the endless fast of space and specially Pandora.

Knowing at this rate Vasquez wouldn't want his little speech interrupted Rhys nods along hoping that'll this cause it to go by faster, even if it makes his blood feel like it's boiling.

"It is Destiny Rhys... And men, real men, like me... Make their own" and from that sentence he turns to look towards Rhys taking his eyes off the beauty of the Stars "But bad things can happen when you swim against fate." He stopped for just a moment staring at Rhys's horrified face as the body of Henderson floats by. "Sometimes men find themselves in the way of other men's destiny... You don't want to be that man..." He says all the while crossing his arms "but you could head to the appointment at ten tomorrow and see how far it gets you - or you could be Assistant Vice..."

Even despite the fear and anger that he feels at this moment, he cannot help but at least be somewhat happy that it is going back on track. And he knows that him and Vasquez has never had a good relationship heck you couldn't even compare it to rivalry on how much both of them hate each other, but at least-

"Janitor!"

For ten minutes, ten unbearable minutes everything stops... Until the silence was broken.

"What?! No, no... No you can't- I'm not accepting that, I'm..." He says stuttering.

Vasquez rushes to stand over him looking him down like if there was no difference between him and the last man that stood in his way.

...

"Well then I guess, I can't stop you" he puts both hands on either side of his hips "the meeting is in the food District..."

It causes Rhys to blink in shock but not lessening his anger at all at Vasquez, having enough of all this bullshit he begins to leave, as he goes he still feels the glare on his back, like if this is far from over.

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[Upgrade!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/57607876)

[Janitor...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/59788984)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a choose-your-own-adventure story taking place in the world of Borderlands- and throughout the story there's going to be three to four main protagonist... Or you could say antagonists.
> 
> Every single plot line will have an ending and every single plot line will have a sub plot line, so from that every single letter of the alphabet will be used as an ending- and my goal is to at least have for every chapter three to four possible routes for an ending.
> 
> By the way if you're wondering if I was only going to have original characters, Nope! I'm also going to have OC'S, and Two of the characters I feel comfortable with mentioning are Carla and Ivy.
> 
> And on top of it all This story is my attempt to see if it'll be possible to fuse Borderlands 2, 3 and Tales from the Borderlands, originally I was not going to include 3 but there's so many parallels that I decided to add it in, and this story will not shutter about the prospect of major character death either.
> 
> So stopping here before spoiling anymore, but to Echo someone else- that you all know... Welcome to Pandora kiddos!
> 
> -
> 
> Note edit 9/2/2020 - Fix chapter flow- there was so many letters that needed to be capitalized that it was, kind of sad... I have a feeling there's probably more.
> 
> Note edit 11/13/2020 - Added some more dialogue and fixed even more typos I missed the first time... :3


	2. Upgrade!

Floating within the deep blue sky- surrounded with clouds that are as white as cotton and within the center of it there is a giant city, propelled by four engines with a power of a siren- and surrounding that city is a wall made with metal plates that stand twelve feet tall- with only one entrance and exit being in the front of the entire city... And this city is Sanctuary.

Deep, deep down Rhys knows that there is no probability that Sanctuary or any place on Pandora like this could even have a siren especially without having the full on wrath and anger of Handsome Jack falling upon them, well except one thing... But that doesn't matter, what does matter is he's here in front of these doors and he has a job to get done.

Rhys walks over with hesitation slowly approaches the doors sing the intercom he presses the button "hello is there anyone there... I came looking for safety?" he says was hesitation looking side-to-side hoping that no one calls him out for his BS.

With a whistle and a pup a voice emanates from the speaker.

"What brings you to Sanctuary- you seem very well off for someone that needs safety?"

"I, i was chased from my home the only other place- I can go, is here so please open the door..."

Mere seconds go by without disappointment the Turning of gears and the popping sound of straps for the two steel doors slide open.

\---.---

The alarm rings with a constant buzzing and pop sounds causing Rhys to reach out with his robotic hand the repeatedly smack the button "9AM, 9AM, 9AM- pop pop."

After the alarm stops ringing he pulls his arm back... "Shit" he yells in a panic jumping out of bed quickly throwing his clothes on with a reckless abandon, He goes so quickly that he falls through the door into the hallway by tripping on his star speckled socks that are halfway on his feet. "Fuck" he mutters under his breath as he quickly grabbed his shoes not even stopping for breakfast as he rushes out the door entering the familiar Halls of Helios.

"Hey Rhys" a familiar and friendly voice calls from the distance!

"Hey Vaughn sorry I can't talk right now" he shouts barely turning his head as he continues to run "I have a job opportunity with Mr. Handsome himself!"

The only thing Rhys hears that he's turned the corner leaving the housing district from his best friend in the world is "I wish you luck!"

After all that running finally getting to the location was half an hour to spare, Rhys plops down on the nearby bench trying to catch his breath, after a couple heart beats he finally calms down.

Food Slash Shopping District- is a Marvel to behold having the latest, latest tech- that Hyperion could offer but only two other places could match being Opportunity and the Handsome Jack-Pot, every other sector, space station or city could only dream to have such highly advanced technology that is on Helios.

Knowing that he has plenty of time he decides to look around for something that he could munch on- after a while he finally lands his sights on the pretzel booth, he stands up and walks over to wait in line, but for his luck there's only two other people.

Waiting in line for the other two people to finish he decides to pull up AmaFlash on his Echoeye to see how his order is doing.

Moments go by as the Website loads without him realizing it the Line is now down to one person as the lady walks away just leaving him and the other gentleman.

Rhys size inwardly seeing that the website has finally loaded and the posters that he's ordered is still on Eden Six.

Before he could realize it, he's already standing in front of the pretzel Booth ordering two cups of mini hot dogs wrapped in pretzel with a small cup of cheese and a Diet medium Coke.

Finally turning off his Echo device he gets a look of the waitress, She is a small petite blond probably being one foot smaller than Rhys, her eyes are the color of smokey Oak an overall he can tell that she is a newbie because she has forgotten her name tag.

"That will be" she says with confusion clearly etched on her face as she looks at the cash register to get the total "$13.50- including tax" she grins ear to ear "oh by the way my name is Carla... I'm new" all the while failing to keep the stutterer out of her voice.  
"I'm Rhys" with his efforts at vain he rolls his eyes as he hands over the cash to Carla, all the while collecting his food with his robotic hand.

"It was nice to meet you Rhys."

"Same" he says was a smile of his own he turns on his heels waving over his shoulder as he heads back to the bench.

Time goes by and after finishing up what he has ordered he sits back and relaxes.

He wanders who they're going to send to meet him here he knows that the chances of him meeting Handsome Jack is not even a possibility so the secretary maybe or will it be, Mr. Blake...

He hopes Beyond hopes that it is not Mr-

"Hey kiddo I didn't actually think someone from your department would even show!"

Hearing the loud voice Rhys jolts up straight in Play Staring up at just to look completely foolish at his boss- Handsome Jack, He crossed this off as a possibility but it actually happening filled him with shock and unbridled Terror! If he knew he was going to be meeting him- Rhys would have look ten times better then how he does right now, and that is even more embarrassing!

He could have dressed up in his black overcoat with the yellow stripes and, and dark grey slacks, he's not even wearing his lucky socks! Holy hell he's not ready for this at all- Maybe if he can make an excuse that he came down with something he could sneak off to the restrooms and call Vaughn for a change of clothes!

That's a plan that might just work or was it just-

"Pandora to- Pandora to whoever" Handsome Jack lifts one of his hand snapping his fingers in front of Rhys face before putting one hand on either side of his hips, after gaining his attention he continues. "Who cares you're actually here" in a moment he says clasping his hands together "you're not going to be wearing that are you. Well you could but you be spending most of the day running away from ammunition fire."

After a couple seconds of staring he tries to pinch himself to see if he is dreaming or if the universe is playing some sort of cruel joke on him, just to realize wait a moment I'm going to get shot at what when why, but before he has a chance to wellow on those thoughts he is being dragged off from the bench by Jack grabbing his arm.

"Cupcake you can thank me later when I get you these new Duds" Jack says rambling on without even taking a breath "and besides pumpkin I don't need my spy getting shot on his first day!" Finally looking back towards Rhys "Hey cupcake what's your name?! or I could rename you cupcake, I just have a feeling you probably like that!"

Being caught off guard "No, no." he looks towards Jack with somewhat confusion "It, is Rrr, Rhy - Rhys!"

"Okay then... Rhys we can go and get you some appropriate clothes, and again kiddo don't get shot that is going to be a waste of money." Rhys is dragged off into the clothing store looking towards the cash register facing Ivy.

Ivy is a tall lanky girl, and she has long black spiky hair with the sides curled up word and pinned in place, and there's a streak of white in her bangs- but her eyes are as green as emeralds.

Not to be rude Rhys decides to wave hello as the overbearing CEO drags him into one of the Isles. But to the surprise of Rhys Ivy rushes over

"Handsome Jack I know the best type of clothing for him please let me take over."

Jack looks between Rhys and The Cashier back and forth several times, all the while scowling at both of them before landing on the cashier "why should I step aside kitten?"

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[Defend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/59820322)

[Suck Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60181330)

[Self-Reliant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60964171)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note edit 9/3/2020 - Fixed some typos and added art of Carla.
> 
> Note edit 11/13/2020 - Changed Ivy's description, fixed up some sentence flow and punctuation... P.S. Here is a link to what ivy looks like, I drew it a couple days ago and if you pay attention carefully enough you might figure out who her father is :3 - [Ivy](https://www.deviantart.com/skypaint1/art/Ivy-859522574?ga_submit_new=10%3A1605297256)


	3. Janitor...

The hallways are silent apart from one occupant. Who that walks up and down the hallway every once in awhile only stopping to pick up another, piece of trash throwing it into the ever-growing heavier and heavier bag, but-

It gets so heavy to the point that it no longer could be pulled anywhere.

The Dread!

The Dread is unbearable, Rhys tries to pull and pull the bag until it bursts, covering the entire floor the entire hallway in nothing but garbage. A crunched and aged metal can, bounces off the tile and smacks him in the face almost right in the eye.

The debris nearly blinds him and the impossible explosion sends him into a stupor and because of it, Rhys tries to rub his eyes clean he sees that he's not in the hallway, but he's... Rhys is in Henderson's office!

The garbage is gone, but someone else is here-

Vasquez!

"If Handsome Jack ain't gonna do what he's supposed to do years ago I guess it's going to be up to me, cut the leach away and stuff like that."

Vasquez grins at him causing the fear the dance up and down his spine, Rhys tries to run but the floor falls out from underneath him he plummets and plummets through floor after floor- no stop insight!

Henderson- he thought that he was the one dying in space but it was him.

\---.---

Rhys wakes up with a jolt from having a nightmare and space losing oxygen- but it was him... He gets out of bed, turning towards the alarm clock seeing that it is way past the time.

"I guess I have Fuck this one up" 

The meeting was hours ago and there's no way in hell that he would get this job opportunity...

He just have to work his way back up the corporate ladder- again. After getting himself all nice and dressed up he heads towards the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of Cheerios. After sitting down in one of the wooden chairs every now and then as he eats his Cheerios he cannot help but to think how easily it could have been him air locked instead of Henderson.

"If Handsome Jack ain't gonna-"

"Why did Vasquez... Why did he say that?" he says muttering to himself with his spoon still in his mouth as he stares at his own reflection in the bowl of milk. "I'm as good as him hell one day I might even replace him and that office would be all mine." But he cannot help but laugh at his own reflection, at the lie that even himself can't even believe-

He didn't choose to be Hyperion property as much as Vasquez loves to imagine that he did, he was just a good employee as much as everyone else... And it's not his fault that unlike everyone else that he decides to stay up at late hours chugging down one energy drink after the other- Of course he admires and Ohs the CEO and might even. No he does not have a crush besides Handsome Jack is probably... Straight.

No, No, No!

Thinking of such things that would never happen will just bring him down when he's inevitably crushed... that type of pain he wouldn't want to deal with. And besides within all the propaganda he's always had a woman on his arm never a man- he would never be interested.

Even if there was an if- no he needs to make himself an equal or something other than just a, janitor.

...

Catching him off guard a blur jumps up onto the table almost knocking over his bowl of cereal... well what was left of it, After catching his Bowl before it fell off the table he notices that it was Twinkie- his anxiety Fades away like Mist for instead a happy smile.

Twinkie is a small gray cat with white splotches, even having a little white heart on his chest. But as he stares at Rhys with his green and blue eyes, it calms his mind far more than anyone could.

"Hey Twinkie you're a really sweet kitty" he says with a content smile all the while scratching behind Twinkies ears.

\---.---

[Three years ago]

After another horrible day at work Rhys finds himself walking the long way back home.

"Rhys where's those copies I asked for- damn can you do anything right!"

"Kid just ignore Vasquez he's just jealous that- you know someone was a higher pay grade than him."

"Hey who's the Dipshit that made this blueprint!"

Rhys pull his arms into himself as he walks trying not to shake trying not to show any fear, but overall trying not to think of work and specially Vasquez.

"Hey, wasn't one eye supposed to get coffee today?!"

"I don't know why you're still around?" Vasquez leaning too close for comfort for Rhys, to the point that they might just bump heads, "don't you understand Mr. Blake is a soft fool that can't handle mistakes appropriately!"

Before Rhys could scream or even kick the wall to the point that he would probably break his own ankle, he hears a sound coming from the garbage can?

"Meow!"

He slowly and hesitantly opens the lid as brief as he looks inside- is as quickly as, he drops the lid shut.

"Meow!"

He opens the lid again staring back at him a wee little kitten... With eyes just like him!

"Meow!"

\---.---

Just as the pampering begins it is quickly interrupted as someone is knocking at the door. "Keep your Socks on I'll be right there!" he shouts while getting up from his seat and heading towards the front door.

When he gets to the door he can hear Twinkie meowing at him for attention from the kitchen. He size knowing that later on he should give Twinkie a big salmon, but for now he should open the door. He lifts his left hand turning the doorknob, to his shock it is Vaughn.

"Oh hey Vaughn"

\---.---

[Three years ago]

"Hey bro" Rhys says fidgeting in place.

Vaughn tilts his glasses like if they've had this conversation before "What is it my bestest bro in the world?" He blinks staring at his vest that obviously has something hidden in it "Rhys what are you hiding in your vest?"

"Remember how we used to talk about getting a-"

"Pet" they both say simultaneously.

"Jinx" Rhys says while chuckling.

But before Vaughn could realize what Rhys said he already begins unzipping his vest, a fluffy white and gray head pops up out from Rhys's vest, with blue and green eyes.

"Meow!"

Seeing the uncertainty and confusion plastered all over Vaughn's face causes Rhys to question everything why didn't he just take the cat to the shelter or find some sort of other home, he didn't even think the send an email or even ask if he's allergic to cats... Did he just kill his bro with cat dander!

"Monster!" Rhys's mother yells in his ears.

...

"Rhys." he blinks seeing that Vaughn has his hand on his shoulder "come on, it's getting late in this little guy's probably hungry?"

"Meow!"

He looks from his shoulder back to Vaughn, like if the shitshow today never happened.

"So then bro, what's his name?"

"Twinkie!"

\---.---

"So then how was the interview, and I still don't understand why you didn't want Me or Yvette or even Ivy they're rooting you on... Oh Right can I come in we need to talk about a whole lot of things that may happen from this point onward?"

"Sure" he stepped aside to give easy access to the small hallway all the while watching his pal walk by towards the kitchen and the meowing cat.

Vaughn stops at the door that leads to the kitchen turning towards Rhys. "We need to figure out how many people would want to take you out and how fast we can get you up to being the right-hand man for Handsome Jack" He stopped staring at Rhys looking somewhat confused, "hey come on we can continue this conversation in the kitchen?"

He nods following Vaughn into the kitchen just to sit down in the nearest chair, he pulls Twinkie into his lap trying to calm himself down trying to avoid the thoughts of what happened yesterday and failing.

"Hey bro- what's wrong you... seem upset?"

He whisper so softly under his breath to the point that Vaughn could not hear him.

"Can you repeat that I didn't hear you?"

"I said that" He begins before wavering off again to a pitch lower than before.

"Hey sorry you're dropping in you're Pitch?"

"I said that dipshit demoted me and I missed my meeting today and now I'm just stuck as a stupid lonely janitor!" he shouts so loudly that Twinkie jumps off his lap and runs into the other room, "and because I couldn't get my ass up I'll never have an opportunity like that again..." He stares down at his hands, as they ball into fist holding on tight to his pants feeling like at any moment he might just go in to a straight-up panic attack.

"Hey hey there, Breathe... Just Breathe" he slowly and hesitantly stands up and walks over next to Rhys "are you?"

"No I'm just stressed- overall I'm just fine."

Nothing said for several minutes apart from the only thing that could be heard is the ticking of the clock and that Rhys is slowly breathing.

"Remember when we were roommates- When you were first hired on as a technician?" he sits on the table while staring towards Rhys, "I didn't think anyone can get more nervous than I could but as time went on you got more confident... more certain of yourself."

"What are you getting at?" he says while finally looking up towards Vaughn.

"In the past you were able to get to your appointments far easier from me being around, so I guess I should just be your roommate" He says standing up straight from the table all the while turning towards Rhys. "Besides who would be a better mother than me."

"No, no no! I can't ask you to do such a thing" he stands as quick as a bullet staring towards Vaughn before realizing "wait a minute I only said that once you were not, no, and I was half asleep"

Without meaning to he begins to laugh and before he could realize it, Vaughn is laughing alongside him.

"I guess it's settled" after the laughter calms down Vaughn goes back to his seat and sits down and Rhys does the same. "If you don't mind me asking what was the second meeting about?"

"Vasquez told me about a job- it would have" he takes a moment, to breathe before continuing "One more thing Henderson, he is dead." as his friend looks in shock at him he remembers his bowl of cereal and finishes It Off, before putting it in the sink. "But I could have worked for him... I would have been only one job below his, heck I don't even know what the job would have been but it would have been worth it."

"Wait a minute Rhys! I know that you missed the meeting but if you just tracked down Handsome Jack, and the day is not over yet you might be able to salvage this..." he says excitedly.

Rhys leans back in his chair "or I could ruin Vasquez's deal on Pandora whatever that is, but I know that it's important enough for him to go down and visit Pandora" he stops in his tracks noticing the expression of worry on his friend's face "Don't worry I just used my EchoEye to see what was going on... with the person that he was calling."

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/59857777)

[Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/63201442)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this chapter took, but luckily I have half of a second chapter finished, I just kept going back and forth on how I should write Vaughn and if he was in character or not... 
> 
> But one thing I do know is the next chapter would cover more of Ending A, and will be finally appropriately introduced to Ivy.
> 
> Spoiler... Ivy knows his secret!
> 
> \---
> 
> Note edit 8/4/2020 - Apart from some editing and fixing up some words and the flow, I added two flashbacks and the dream that Rhys had!  
> -  
> Note edit 8/8/2020 - Added art of Twinkie :D  
> -  
> Note edit 11/25/2020 - Made some minor edits and removed a line of dialogue :D  
> -  
> Note edit 12/26/2020 - fixing Parts in the dream and added more dialogue when Rhys was doubting his possibilities of ever getting in a relationship with Handsome Jack.  
> -  
> Note edit 12/28/2020 - Road Trip... I am deeply sorry but this chapter is not going to be written- for a multitude of reasons mostly I can't think of anything for this chapter, Also I do not want to tread on anyone else's work and the only other idea I have is another death chapter. At least you could say he wouldn't be going out alone, and the thing is I rather have that letter for another chapter that might be a little bit more interesting.
> 
> BUT! If anyone has any ideas for a alternative option throw it at me it might just become one :3


	4. Defend

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, it was so tense that it could kill a man- if nothing is done something else would break.

"Because she knows my size and weights sir, so. It would be best if Ivy helped us- craft up a disguise for my new-" They both turn like if they were on a pivot, but now their full attention is now on Rhys! One thing that he can tell they do not look amused in fact they look annoyed.

"kiddo I didn't ask you! I was asking this, disrespectful brat!"

Ivy rip's her attention away from Rhys, to instead glare at the CEO.

"Handsome Jack, Ivy means well- she's been watching my back for years she's just a little jumpy."

"Rhys has a point Jack-"

"Handsome Jack! Never heard of him before, Kitten..." He says with a painfully forced grin "you also didn't give me a reason on why," he starts tapping his foot on the marble floor, to a beat that sounds similar to the station itself.

He hopes deep down Jack does not take this as an insult, but for all he knows he might have just ended his friends life, or at least his own. "Because I think..." He stopps in his tracks even faltering a bit realizing that Jack looks not just unamused, but pissed!

He breathes putting his only free hand on his chest for a moment "your fashion sense is way too good and I don't know if I can give it justice."

The tapping of Jack's foot stops.

Ivy stairs at Rhys like if he decided to grow wings out of the middle of nowhere.

Several minutes go by the uncertainty of what next Jack would say waves heavily on his shoulders, He knew deep down that he shouldn't have blurted out but who would have defended his friend the one, the only one that knows his-

"Sure sure whatever I have things to do being Handsome Jack and all also your friend has five minutes to put something together or I'll do it myself do I make myself clear" he releases his grasp off of Rhys's Arm, "so make sure, to take your friend with you and don't- disappoint." he turns around while putting his hands on either side of his hips and walks towards the front of the store, before getting half way he stops.

Before Rhys could blink he feels his arm being grabbed and dragged off along with him towards the changing rooms, he cocks his head to see it's Ivy dragging him. Trying to keep up with her pace he nearly trip several times as they head towards the back, but along the way his face smacks into one of the low hanging shelves.

He lifts his right hand placing it on the bruise on his forehead- well, where he thinks there's going to be one.

"So you got that extension that you were telling me and Yvette about" he's slightly Chuckles to himself" how you talk that day, it would have been weeks." He stares expectedly for a reply, but it never comes.

"So the silent treatment," She glances over her shoulder as he's finally catching up almost matching her speed stride for stride, she rolls her eyes before looking away. "Two Can Play That Game." But before he could continue with his random banter he is pushed into the changing room as she follows in afterwards.

"Are you insane that's Handsome Jack! And that's- do you even know what he wants you to do..." she clenches her hands together into fists from seeing him shrug before letting go "it's nice you stood up for me, but you, could... have" She walks past the chair for instead to stare at the wall, unable to look towards him, her shoulders slouches in defeat in the small cubicle.

"What? Letting one of my bestest buds in the world face something like that alone, What type of friend would I be if I did that?" He says with a smile, all the while slightly calming down himself the entire exchange is still foreign to his mind but he knows deep down it will bring something better for all of them. Handsome Jack might have his rumors and his hands are certainly not clean but he can't be all bad.

Rhys walks over to the only chair and sits down. "You really need to try to figure out a way to make these changing rooms bigger, there's-"

"Rhys don't just change the subject- that's not the point at all and you know it and..." she stops for a second to turn around to look at him" he could have figured out your Secret."

"He doesn't know and no one else but you knows- heck not even Vaughn and Yvette Knows!"

"I wasn't even supposed to know!" she snarls while smacking both of her hands into the adjacent walls "you were a dip with for even letting me figure it out!" her arms dropped her sides like lead weights, "what are you even going to do if someone else finds out?"

"It won't" he tries to force a smile even the spite it cracks and falters.

She frowned staring at him.

"Ivy I would love the chat about this but we're under a time limit" he says while lifting his robotic hand while displaying the time?

"Fine but before you leave we need to talk about this," she says with a sigh while walking to the door "don't forget to call someone or text or whatever that you think is best- someone still needs to watch over your cat..." She opens the door and walks out.

The room becomes silent, the only other thing that could be heard apart from the tapping of Rhys foot is the clock on the wall, Without a second thought he swipes the display to his messenger and sends off a quick message to Vaughn.

Rhys79S:  
Vaughn could you watch over Twinkie? For a month or two?

Seeing that he's not going to get a reply anytime soon and being left to himself he could not help but to think of what happened yesterday, and how much of an ass Vasquez was- how could! He has worked for this company for five years now and he wants him to be a janitor- but, at least he made it here, at least he remember the fixes alarm clock, at least...

Rhys flicks back to the clock blinking, just to look up at the clock on the wall and then back to his hand repeatedly for a couple moments- he forgot the move the hand an hour forward "I was an hour early... I could have gotten breakfast?" He mumbles to himself imagining how good those Flapjacks would have been.

The only thing that stopped his Revelations is a ping on his Echo device, he quickly pulls it up without skipping a heartbeat- to see That his order has been stolen by Bandits, he stares dumbfounded. "Why for the Love of Pandora would Bandits want Handsome Jack posters and when did it get there?"

Click!

Catching his attention he looks up from his Echo device seeing Ivy entering the room with a set of clothes- being cut up Brown dirty jeans and a gray sweatshirt and a pair of black tennis shoes and finally a stun baton.

"Should I ask where you got that from?" He says with worry while pointing at the garments.

"No you don't have time we don't even have time to talk about anything, he wants you on Pandora today, and what I mean by today it's right now" She shoves the clothes in his hands. "Hurry up and get dressed I'll be outside, don't forget out of anything Jack is is equally liable to shoot you through a moonshot cannon before he would send you to a Fast Travel Station."

\---.---

"Your Roland" the words catch in his throat and sweat beats down his head, not just because he's standing in front of the most wanted criminal on Pandora but it's as hot as a Skag in heat out here.

"It's just odds to see someone with your type of tech as a... you know a Renegade or Bandit" He crosses his arms staring at Rhys especially his robotic arm, "apart from that where you from?"

"Promethea, I am from Promethea" he hopes deep down but this is enough to fool them "I was trying to come to Pandora for a vacation and I was on the wrong train so." he tries the wipe away the sweat was his forearm.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute Soldier, you're telling me that you were on the same train that Jack blew up a couple weeks ago!" he looks at him suspiciously "how in the world did you manage that all alone" he walks forward standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder next to him "and didn't you say you're chased away from your home?"

"I did bunker down for a while at a place but I wasn't completely alone for say... there was this angel that told me to come here-"

"Wait a moment, are you a Vault Hunter?!"

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60116233)

[Three Horns - Divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60116233)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/61164571)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60420922)

[Lynchwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60420922)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60420922)

[The Bunker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/61164571)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after the second rewrite it has been posted. There's just one thing I have to ask you all if this is true or not- but was my research on Rhys he has an ex-girlfriend is that true...
> 
> And if it is true who the... is Stacey.
> 
> P.S Even if it's true or not she's going to be included one way or another... :3
> 
> Note edit 8/16/2020 - Fix the chapter flow and added a couple paragraphs.
> 
> Note edit 8/24/2020 - Added Art to this chapter :D
> 
> Note edit 12/28/2020 - Fix some mistakes re-added some parts, that I accidentally deleted without realizing... Also changed Fast Warp too Fast Travel, I thought it was the other way around when it came to the game. Whoops.


	5. Vengeance

"Well then" he says with conviction standing up "we better get your stuff packed and moved in."

"Wait a minute bro don't you have to see Handsome Jack?" he says in confusion, while jumping up quick following Rhys towards the hallway.

"Vaughn I don't even know if Handsome Jack was the one I was supposed to meet up with" He continues to walk not even slowing his stride, but he stops at the front door, "besides my fellow bro I - I think it would be best for me just to go and speak with Vasquez." he stares down at the door knob just to avoid eye contact.

He knows deep down that he has to do something if he doesn't get this job from Vasquez he doesn't know what he will or won't do... And furthermore he knows that he's worth more than just a simple janitor, he knows, even if he misses out on a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity like this. He deserves at least something.

He is not meant to be a... Janitor.

"But he hurt you... Rhys why do you want to go back, and talk to that Asshole" he says somewhat worried slowing down into a complete stop behind him.

"Don't worry I'll bounce back like always but it is... just like what you just said, a while ago and I'm - fine" After taking a deep breath he looks up towards Vaughn and says "I'll talk things out with him and get the promotion I... I mean we deserve"

"Okay... then if you think it's best."

Rhys nods staring at his friend. Seeing that his friend that looks unsure, seeing that his friend does not have that much faith in him that he could talk this out... But Vasquez, he was probably just annoyed and upset that someone interrupted his call. A call with someone that was on Pandora... Maybe he has noticed that something happened- no, he's not smart enough for that.

There is no reason to worry.

Rapid knocking could be heard from the door.

Rhys turns around back towards the door to open it. And specially before his friend could say anything about the awkward silence, it was the Mailman with his package.

"Sorry for how long your package took they had me going from Eden Six to Pandora then to Eden Four, the mailman" says looking tired as Shit like if he's been chased by Skaggs all day.

"Oh my goodness it's finally here" he chirps happily as he grabs the box and slams the door in the Mailman's face.

"This is the most excited I've ever seen you since you got your first promotion" Vaughn says with a slight chuckle while smiling.

The Medium sized box is placed onto the table as Rhys pulls out from his pocket a switchblade, it only takes him a couple seconds before he opens the Box. Inside the box is his Handsome Jack posters, that he has ordered from AmaFlash.

Bro at this rate you should just propose to the man.

"Vaughn it's nothing like that it's only just a couple posters and their company issued, bro." he says playfully punching his arm.

"Come on I see how you look at those posters in your office, you can't lie to me."

\---.---

Vasquez's office.

There might not truly be a day and night cycle on Helios but the light system emulates it pretty well, and if he does not knock now, it will be night soon. His job would be tooken away from him.

Knock, knock.

The doors slide open revealing Vasquez sitting behind his desk hunched over a pile of papers looking like a, fool.

"Hey I'm here to talk about my promotion."

"Didn't we already talk about it, janitor."

Vasquez doesn't even look up, still paying attention to those goddamn papers and not, Him!

Rhys Stomps over to the desk "listen here!" he says slamming his hands on the desk, "I don't care what you have going on are your hatred towards me, but I've been working for Hyperion For over five years! I deserve this promotion!"

Several heartbeats pass nothing is said between the two men, until one of the pencils were off the table bouncing across the floor.

Vasquez Looks up finally towards Rhys with a scowl "you have a point there." he says leaning back in his chair never taking his eyes off of him.

That's going to be it, he's going to be promoted to assistant manager like that.

The weight on Rhys's shoulders have been relieved, as he allows his arms the fall limp to his side's.

A wolf-like grin spreads across Vasquez's face as he stares at Rhys.

"You're Blacklisted."

"What?!" Rhys says trying not to stutter.

Rhys feels like he's just been sucker punched right in the chest...

"Why would I keep a janitor that would hack my computer, or even threatened me." Vasquez asks with a mock tone of hurt.

Rhys stairs dumbfounded, how could Vasquez... He knew that they never had a good relationship, but this is just unwarranted, absurd, cruel even.

Rhys reaches his hands upward grabbing onto the color of his shirt holding on tightly, before putting his face into his hands... Rhys, just lost everything.

The overwhelming dread, anger and fear spread throughout his body like wildfire, it feels like he can't breathe... But because of the anger he doesn't care and the pain is only second to something else.

All the years that Rhys has worked here, all the Shit that he went through means nothing... it was all gone within those words, and the only thing that Rhys could see is red now.

He doesn't care anymore...

All the pencils on the table are engulfed in a blue glow, they slowly bounce up in the air, slowly going up and down. Like a unseen hands are trying to hold them in place.

Vasquez wheels back in his chair having a look of absolute dread. "your, you're!?"

"A siren..." Rhys slowly shakes his head looking back up, while trying to keep his tone level even if it's difficult to speak. "Didn't anyone tell you not to piss off a siren... But I guess not."

"Hey, hey! calm down I was just kidding, actually I'm going to step down. Rhys you can have my job!"

The pencils drop, most of them even roll off the table with a click and a clack across the floor.

Vasquez Ben's over looking like he's going to pull out papers, and before Rhys could blink the muzzle of the gun was pointing directly into his face.

And from that it only took a couple seconds maybe not even a nanosecond before the gun was turned onto its. Own. Owner firing not even giving Vasquez a moment to scream filling his head with lead until the entire clip is spent. Vasquez's body sags before falling off the chair, Has the Vision bouncers across the floor...

Rhys just killed someone... But he deserved it didn't he, Vasquez was going to take away everything. Rhys was going to not just lose his job but also his friends.

But with horror he realizes. His parents were right, he was a 'Monster' that could not control his powers... even despite all this time he finally broke just like they said. Rhys's heart felt like it cracked.

He lifts his left hand looking at it, at his trembling blue glowing hand.

Everything finally catches up with him, Rhys tries to catch his breath feeling like it's not there at all... But because of all the bubbling emotions running through him all at once, he falls unconscious and everything goes black.

\-----.-----

[Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60497446)

[Run Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/61485007)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read the story so far especially to the one that left the kudos To be honest I was so excited that I finish this chapter early, and I have started on two other chapters :D
> 
> Note edit 8/30/2020 - Added Art to this chapter :3
> 
> Note edit 12/28/2020 - Made some minor changes added the word Handsome to Jack. And got rid of the option for Confess, I honestly don't know what I was thinking for that chapter and I lost the notes for it... I am deeply sorry, may you find it in your heart one day to forgive me (Pokes fingers together nervously.)


	6. Three Horns - Divide

After a flash in a swirl Rhys has landed on Pandora, Before he opens his eyes he immediately feels the cold, and without a second thought he grabs himself wrapping his arms around his chest feeling the cold nipping at his bones.

Everything that he has heard about Pandora it is certainly not this. It's supposed to be a hot unbearable planet, that has never heard of spring! Certainly not this unbearable cold.

A beeping sound could be heard emanating from his Right robotic arm.

Before he could attempt too move the answer the call allowed crack could be heard.

He swiftly turns in the same position seeing a large tree branch fall crashing into the Fast Travel Station!

It's... Broken, the branches in cave the machine so far down that it looks like it's two different pieces!

With jerky and slow motions he lifts his right robotic hand, but before he could move his thumb to close to the button he stops.

How the hell am I going to get back Rhys knows that he's not supposed to be out in the middle of...

Where the hell is he, the machine said one thing but this! And on top of it all now there's an unrecognizable number of who knows who is calling him.

But he is taking the biggest risk of his life being on this planet, the only thing he wished is that he was able to learn more things before coming down here.

If Blake knew he would be certainly laughing right now.

What difference would it make if he made one more.

He presses The button.

"Hey, So how was the promotion?"

"Yvette! how in the-"

"Rhys, the word that we are looking for is hello" Yvette chided.

Rhys rolls his eyes "Hey!" he says smiling "but I was wondering could you do me a small favor and is this-?"

"Yep! it's a new number I got it today, it came with the Echo..."

"Cool! But I was wondering-"

"Yeah, I know right it's one of the newest models- Soo, where are you I thought that all four of us were going to go and celebrate your big day?"

"I'm on Pandora I'll have to take a rain check until I can get back." Rhys answers as he begins to walk trying to figure out where he is "I'm not completely certain what Handsome Jack wants me to do?"

"I completely understand."

"You do?" he says trying to keep all the confusion out of his voice.

"You're living out one of your trashy love novels!"

"Yvette it's-"

"Don't worry I'll stop interrupting your mojo and whatever is going on I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Yvette!"

Click!

With a sigh like this has happened hundreds of times before just for it to break in a bout of chuckling, Rhys swears if they didn't knew each other as well as they did.

He shakes his head as he pulls up the map on his Echo device as he continues to walk, walk and walk. Eventually he'll find a place out of this cold.

\---.---

A blizzard, nearly impossible to watch where he goes now, not Alone look at the map.

He clings to the side of the mountain being one of the only things that he could see.

Why did I do this he thinks bitterly, what am I kidding myself with... it's not like Handsome Jack's going to see him any different!

But the only thing that keeps him going forward is the faint outline of a house that he sees far off in the distance.

Beep, beep, beep!

Turning off the map knowing that it's going to be pointless at this rate for instead to press the call button, but even despite that it does not slow his stride towards the house.

"Rhys! Good you're okay!"

"Yeah I am" he says was a mixture of emotions that he cannot Place apart from the confusion.

"Rhys, if you wanted to work more personally with Handsome Jack you just had to ask?" he says like a disappointed parent, and something like that never fails to get underneath Rhys's skin.

"Blake!" Rhys snaps with a snarl in his voice "If I needed your help with everything I would ask! But I can do these things on my own!"

"But Rhys? I just want to help."

"If you want to help stop!" Rhys croaks while trying to hold back his anger, but just to fail! "just stop acting like you have Handsome Jack Wrapped Around Your Finger! Like if you're free from consequence, and that you can throw however amount of promotions that you feel fit- did I even!"

"Rhys everything that you've done up to this point it's been all you!"

Click!

\---.---

After a long time of walking and dealing with a very annoying beeping from his Echo device, he finally gets to the house and the only good thing out of all this is that Beeps finally stop. But the house that looks crappy and barely put together, it's like some sort of poor man's attempt to stack Lumber and mud together to make some sort of home.

He walks up to the door just to knock a couple times after getting no response, he look side to side to see if there's any windows but after seeing that there is none he tries to knock one more time, and again nothing.

So from that not working he tries to open the door it only opens a crack, but nothing more.

After trying to turn the door knob for the twentieth time it doesn't budge, knowing that he needs to get inside unless he wants to be a human popsicle he better try something else. He puts his shoulder up against the door.

He does push the door open with a pop but he goes tumbling and smacking his face into the floor.

From the pain in his face and being way too tired to deal with this he rolls over just to propped his foot up and kick the door shut. Far easier than when he tried to open the door, and it's far far warmer inside, he doesn't know why but he, likes it.

Finally feeling warm, it feeling like it's been, forever since he felt like this.

Little white squares appear in Rhys vision, he begins to try to swap them away but stop seeing that they're forming into a bigger white square. and then there was... A person?

"Hello I'm Angel... I'm here to help you."

"I, i am" the words catch in his throat because of the absurdity of it all, something like this it's just unheard of.

She begins to giggle holding her hand up trying to cover her mouth the hold back the giggles.

"Are you done laughing at my expense?" He says trying to fake a tone of hurt even despite he smiling.

After a while she lowers her hand finally calming herself down.

"Sorry Rhys, it's just that that face then was... Priceless."

"Wo, wo how do you know my name" he asks in confusion

"I'm a Hyperion computer, or You could say AI." She stops, looks off in the distance putting her index finger on her chin in fought, "After you get well rested I'll guide you to Sanctuary."

Rhys still lying on the oddly warm floor, the floor that is covered in dirt, But this is the most calm that he has felt in years. Almost equal to the day that Handsome Jack set him three.

"Why Sanctuary" he asked sleepily?

Even in his wildest dreams with Handsome Jack, he would never return to Pandora, hell even thinking of himself as a spy would have never crossed his mind, And now he possibly just made a new friend.

"It's where Handsome Jack wants you to go."

"Thanks..." he mumbles having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

The heat in the room wraps around Rhys like a warm blanket, Without meaning to or even realizing how long he has been walking, he slowly falls asleep.

\---.---

Beep, beep, beep!

He wakes hearing his arm beep off the hook, and as he does all the warmth of the room has been sucked out and he feels like he's been freezing half the death.

For everything that's happened last night it would be quite easy for Rhys just to chalk it up to hypothermic shock... But.

He presses the button.

"Hey kiddo it's Handsome Jack here, I hope you're enjoying the stun baton I got you" he says smiling for tenth of a second before looking confused "Holyshit You weren't supposed to go to Three Horns - Divide dumb dumb... don't answer that, it's a one-way call," he waves his hand nonchalantly a couple times before putting it back down "I'm working on it and it'll be fixed later."

He stares looking annoyed he can clearly tell that Handsome Jack muted his side of the call.

Why in the world with Handsome Jack do that, At least the next time they talk it will be an actual talk. Wait a sec there is something he could try?

"Don't worry Cupcake I'll send you the coordinates to sanctuary, and if anyone asks you were on the train and you're a Vault Hunter" he reaches over to the left grabbing a bag of pretzels, popping the bag open.

Rhys tries mouthing one word 'Angel'.

Handsome Jack stops halfway in his Pursuits of eating the pretzel in holds it adrift near his mouth "One more thing watch out for Lilith, it turns out she's still alive and definitely living in sanctuary" he says returning to his tirade on the pretzels eating them more aggressively now. "Crap, these pretzels are stale!"

The call ends with a Click!

\---.---

"Yes I am a Vault Hunter!" remembering the past couple days he could not help but to feel, the pride in his chest.  
Rhys finally got here and now, he can make Handsome Jack proud!

"Well then Soldier come on Inn."

On the outside is big and impressive but inside is a completely different story, all the houses are made from sheets of metal and the glow of the barriers is certainly something, it's almost painful on the eyes.

The door slammed shut behind them, but in front of them the people mole about their day-to-day duties almost like... something that he expect to see every day on Helios.

No that train of thought is dangerous.

They're just Bandits...

Right?

Without meaning to, he walks over to the Newsstand picking up one of the old discarded audio logs.

"Hey kid that's going to be five bucks!" The Man Behind the booth glares at him.

"Oh sorry I wasn't thinking" he says nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

The Man rolls his eyes "are you going to buy something or not."

After handing the man the money Rhys looks around trying to see where Roland went, Seeing that he is unable to find him he walks along the wall before finding a place to sit down, to scan the audio log.

{Hyperion News! Brought down from Helios for all your listening ears! and all the joy that we cannot help but the share across Pandora, on how we were able to shoot down that... Disgusting City. But, that's what I would say if they didn't have that siren.

There was a moment of silence before it revs up again.

But we almost took them out before and we certainly do it the next time!}

This doesn't make any sense I've never heard of this broadcast before he thinks in confusion, he puts his thumb near his mouth as he bites onto the nail, he thought that there was only one News broadcasting station and it's supposed to be on Pandora! Not Helios.

"Hey killer, Roland said that I should come out and meet ya!"

He turns his head looking towards the voice, and when he does his blood runs cold.

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[The Beastmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64182610)

[The Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60497170)

[The Technician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64260088)

[The Lawbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/66070177)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note edit 8/25/2020 - I have added... almost 800 Words, change the flow the format and added more characters- but I was not able to add stick, that is the biggest tragedy )=


	7. Suck Up

Knowing that there was only one thing that could be done, in a situation like this, in a situation that is so tense but nothing else could be done. "Ivy, I'm quite certain that me and Handsome Jack can put together a disguise of some sort perfectly fine for- anything, and if anything comes up like always" he says while smiling "I always come to you first, don't worry."

"But Rhys..." She stops mid-sentence sighing

"Don't worry, besides later on, we need to celebrate your store expansion... Me, Vaughn, Yvette and You"

There is a moment of silence apart from one thing, the hypnotic tapping of jacks foot.

"Okay... I guess that sounds fun."

"Good" he gives a thumbs-up, while grinning almost ear-to-ear even forgetting who's there, even despite that person is still holding on to his arm.

"I guess I'm going to be over at the front desk and if you need anything don't forget to ask," she turns beginning the walk away.

Without Rhys no to sing Jack is glaring directly at Ivy As She Goes, his expression only changes when he sees that Rhys is turning his head in his Direction.

Before he can even say anything he is tugged away by Jack.

"Come on pumpkin, I have something in mind for you that would be just perfect" he lets go waving his arms side to side in excitement as he walks away.

Watching him, walk with swag in his step... it almost drives him crazy cuz how easy it is to him, and no matter how hard Rhys tries to mimic him he just, always fails. maybe if he just pretends to be his equal, just maybe they could be at least friends... and something like that, he would be all right with.

...

And then silence.

To his great horror he has no idea where he went, "Handsome Jack?" He calls out but gets no reply, so from that he begins his search trying to find him.

How the hell did he Fuck this up, losing track of not just the most recognizable person on Helios... But Handsome Jack.

Rhys has heard of people losing their keys, there left shoe, credit cards and even their dog when they've gone shopping... But Rhys he has topped them all!

Handsome Jack is not in the women's section, the sock section or even the... when did Ivy get a scarf section.

No, no no- I need to keep my mind in the game if I was Handsome Jack where would I be.

"Umm" Rhys look side to side brushing his hand through his hair "maybe the shoes" he Ponders?

He stops in place- that again he is in the, no he hasn't been in this isle, but Rhys cannot tell if this is the fifth or tenth time he's been in this aisle, or that he's been here at all?

"Kiddo where the hell did you go!"

He's size inwardly with relief knowing that Jack is on the other side of the aisle, at first he tries to stand on his tippy-toes to peek over. It isn't possible even despite his height, did Ivy used bookshelves instead of the standard clothing racks?

With a little effort and a boost with a spark he is halfway on the top of the aisle looking down at Jack.

"Dumb dumb, you can walk around" he says gesturing with his hands in a waving motion "get over here! I found the Shit."

With a swivel of his legs he plops down on the other side, to see that Jack is Pawling through a entire stack of t-shirts.

"I know that yellow is the Best. But i think you look good in something red" He looks up away from the t-shirts to look at Rhys, his smile instantly terms into confusion "Hey pumpkin, your neck tattoos... glowing"

For the second time and his life his heart stopped.

"Wait what... oh, sorry LED new thing, trying it, not working for me... was going to get rid of it, today..." he says stuttering as bad as a preteen.

Knowing that he needs to get this over as quick as possible, he needs to think of something that would change the conversation.

"What about this t-shirt" he grabs the first red shirt that he sees causing the entire pile to fall over onto the ground.

Absolutely Smoove, totally smooth, now he's going to think that Rhys is an absolute klutz, no, no just play it off like it was on purpose he won't notice anything.

"Okay Rhysie" he says with a click of his tongue "after we're done picking out your disguise I can pop that LED out."

A shiver runs up and down Rhys spine from the mere thought of Jack doing that, and if he does that he'll realize and then it'll be over!

No he just has to get out of here get to the changing room and just have... have a moment to think.

He needs a plan...

"I'll be in the changing room" he blurts out before running off.

Without looking back he opens and closes a door as he enters the changing room.

The first thing Rhys does is look at his own reflection in the mirror, pulling at the color of his shirt to get a better look. As soon as that he is able to get a look at his siren markings including the ones that were Inked, they decide to doll down in color, but The ones that were supposed to be black are now a dark gray.

"What the hell it's spreading!" he mumbles under his breath.

Out of everything that could be changing at this moment, this! Rhys is at the point of screaming he wants to scream so bad that it hurts even.

But he Stomps it down inside knowing that if he acts out like a child it will get him, Nowhere. He learned this lesson a long time ago and he is not going to repeat this mistake.

His thoughts are broken as he turns quickly towards the door hearing a loud repeated knock.

He jumps in plays rushing over to the door, before he can turn the doorknob. The door is already open from the other side.

Handsome Jack shoves the clothes into his hands before walking in, he walks past Rhys with a quick pivot on his feet to stare suspiciously at him before sitting down in the chair.

He swallows with a gulp whatever words ever bubbling to mind to look down at the clothing in his hands, he sees a red t-shirt, A light sleeveless hoodie that is the color of brown with two stripes of yellow. And finally the last three things slightly torn grey jeans a pair of strap-on white tennis shoes.

And One of Hyperion's greatest Guns The Wellness.

He looks up in shock at Handsome Jack especially about the gun.

It is almost like Handsome Jack somehow read the room and begins to chuckle "Cupcake I don't need you shot, not a loan dead." he waves his hand dismissively, "So, get changed."

"What!" Rhys yells with a high-pitched squeak all the while his face is redder than a tomato.

"Come on we're both men" Handsome Jack shrugs while pointing between each other.

"Turn around." Rhys says, well gesturing with his hand.

With a huff and a roll of his eyes Handsome jack turns around towards the wall. But he does not turn the chair. It almost makes Rhys chuckle, almost.

As he begins to undress to his dismay Handsome Jack is the chatty type.

"So then kitten, what cause he the choose Hyperion, Well apart from us being the best."

"Well then, Handsome Jack it is because of those exact reasons" He stops for a heartbeat to try the heave the pants up the rest of the way, these jeans are certainly tight he thinks bitterly before continuing.

"And thanks for everything..." Rhys says cryptically.

"It's great to hear the praise kiddo, But- What is it for?"

Rhys pulls the T-shirt over his head before sliding his feet into the shoes strapping them down tight.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you so interested?"

"I'm bored" Handsome Jack says while shrugging his shoulders, "and you didn't answer the question..."

After pulling the hoodie up and over his shoulders he sends a message to vaughn asking if he could watch over Twinkie on his palm display.

After turning off is Echo device he picks up the gun sliding it in the holster at his side.

"Tassiter..."

"What the hell did you just say!" Jack asks with a snarl, "I don't need this Cryptid, crap!"

"I was working here before you became CEO, So Thanks... " He breathes sharply trying to compose himself, "for disposing of the trash..."

Handsome Jack turns his head blinking in shock before his eyes go wide looking at Rhys's arm.

Rhys's arm was covered with blue Jagged swirling lines, it even went as far as his knuckles wrapping around each digit.

"Before you say anything Handsome Jack, I was dared- When I was in college they get these tattoos, besides men Aren't..." Rhys gulps "They're not real."

"Sure" he grins "let's, go with that."

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Old Haven - Coming soon

Eridium Blight - Coming soon

Sanctuary - Coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, Jack was so difficult, when I tried to have the chapter go one way and it almost went the other.
> 
> It's like there's some sort of unseen Force trying to pull them together...
> 
> Watcher...
> 
> P.S. Check out this story :D [Recipe for Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092755/chapters/37584932) it gave me a ton of inspiration, and if you want something above trash level check it out. I love the interactions between Jack and Rhys in this story.
> 
> Note edit 9/13/2020 - added some sentences and some fixed punctuation


	8. Hide

Everything is blurry and unfocused... barely possible to even keep his eyes on to one thing, it's almost like he's underwater. But the smell, for the love of God the smell, The smell of copper attacks his nose as ferocious as trained attack dogs, and worst of all! The nagging thought that Claws at the back of his mind.

'Monster...'

It almost sounds like his mother's voice cold and uncaring, the type of tone that she had when she never had time for him.

'You are a Monster!'

Rhys's eyes shoot open wide like if the weights that were holding them down finally broke from their shackles, he stares at the blood pooling around Vasquez's body!

He curls up in a ball holding himself tight while shaking violently, but every breath it seems like it's getting harder and harder.

The lights flicker off.

But after a while he remember something else the breathing exercises that he was taught when he was younger, so he tries to slow his breathing in and out slowly.

At this time, at this hour. If anyone was up the only thing that they would hear is the sobbing from... The Office.

After he slows down his breathing and his heart.

The only thing that Rhys could think of is after this he should certainly give him a visit, it's been far too long since he seen... Him! All of his thoughts stopped to a Holt as he sees a glint of metal, For the second time, he does not just realize but everything falls into place, There's a trapdoor right underneath the chair. So, that's how he got away with it? And now Rhys is going to do the same.

He slowly and painfully pulls his own body up from the ground one step at a time, Ever closer. Getting closer to the computer. But when he gets there, it feels like several hours go by like nothing, he turns the screen. The Hollow screen well pulling over the keyboard.

'Monster!'

"Shut it mother!" he says with a wine to no one in particular apart from himself, but after several moments of looking over the keyboard he found it. "There it is!" After everything to this point he won't have to give up anything, so from that he grins like a wolf ear to ear.

He lifts his shaky hand and slams it down on the Key, the floor falls out from beneath the chair and the body, then soon afterwards both of them fall as well, and then as well a new piece of floor slides out replacing the old.

He sits down onto the desk shakily while looking at his right hand, within seconds is calling list pops up. with the same amount of hesitation as before he tapped the first name in The List. The name that Rhys has avoided for years...

"Hello" a parsh voice bounces off the walls.

"Hey, Blake... I know it's late but I need your help?" Rhys Asks, all the while rubbing his left hand on the back of his head.

"What happened?" he says shying, like if their child was caught doing something stupid that they were ashamed to admit too.

"I, I finally lost control" he lowers his hands as the words catch in his throat like a vice, "I feel ashamed but at the same time... It's."

Was it something truly that bad he Ponders to himself, Vasquez had it coming to him if it wasn't Rhys, it would have been someone else. Rhys still remembered on how they first met and how that Vasquez swore up and down that he was just hyperion's latest attempt of a clean up crew, bury the mistakes before they could Fester, and if.

Handsome Jack knew of this mistake he would Rectify it. But nothing ever came of his complaint but what if it did? what would Handsome Jack do! Hell what would he do now he used his siren powers recklessly! Rhys didn't think but he allowed his anger to take control of him and now this...

"Rhys!"

Blake's voice cracks through the calm breaking his concentration.

"Calm down just breathe, and listen to my voice. Okay Rhys."

"Okay..."

Several moments of Silence pass, almost like they're trying to dare each other on who should begin first. But luckily for Rhys it doesn't have to be him.

Blake begins telling him how things have been since the last time they met, random stories of Handsome Jack and how he hates his new PA. And overall how the company's doing especially with the new dip with's that they've just hired.

The best thing for Rhys, This moment of calm last throughout the night, all the way into the morning.

"So Rhys, is everything settled? Are you all right?" Blake asks with genuine worry.

"I don't feel a lump in my chest, so that's a good start." he says with a Hollow chuckle "But I've been blacklisted-"

"What!" Blake yells teetering on full-on ranting or nonsensical screaming, "Who was, it!"

"Vasquez... But I loaded his head was his own ammo." He turns his head towards the Vision "In one way it was good... But."

"Rhys... Don't worry I'll clear everything up" he offers, before a moment of silence "Handsome Jack's probably going to air lock his PA... would you want the position, it was. Your dream job?"

"I'll think about it" he answers abruptly "I'm going to go home, and think about a lot of things."

"Hey, Rhys... I know that I can never say this enough but to me you're like a son, so please be careful, Okay."

"Sure..."

Rhys closes the echo device before hopping off the desk and walking over to the Vision, but before he could slide it into his pocket he looks towards Pandora, the planet that is known for their Psychopathic murderers and monsters. Just like him?

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Walk - Coming soon

Pandora - Coming soon

[PA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/61485076)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I am sorry for how long it's been for this chapter especially for its size. But don't worry before the end of this week there's going to be three or more chapters just to make up for it!
> 
> Poor, Rhys...
> 
> But there's two things I must ask, would you want the POV perspective of other characters or just leave it to the main cast. There is several chapters that I thought out for the secondary cast, but I'm not sure if I should add them, it has the potential of doubling the length of this story. But these chapters would give more attention to Handsome Jack, Lilith, Zer0 and the OC's that I'm going to be adding.
> 
> The second thing, should I rework this chapter to make it longer?
> 
> Ooooh, one more thing thank you to everyone that read this story! And Thanks, for the kudos, every single one fills me with Joy.


	9. Lynchwood

After the first step off the platform he slowly opened his eyes to get well adjusted to his new location, Rhys stairs Lac jawed realizing that he's in some sort of old western like town. A droplet of rain falls from the sky landing above his eye, he blinks a couple times before raising his hand to clear the singular drops that were falling onto his head... but. When he looked at the side of his hand Rhys did not see what he expected!

He stepped backward so quickly that he nearly trips on his own feet finally seeing the sign above him with multiple hanging bodies, He places his hand on his chest Breathing heavily.

Not wanting to know what's caused this he decides to walk in the opposite direction... but unknowingly to Rhys, he has went further into the town.

The sign of Lynchwood it sways in the wind like if at any moment it would plummet to the ground- and that the two supporting beams we're just toothpicks waiting to break.

Is Lynchwood the place that he had to watch, Rhys could never be sure... 

Remembering back on Handsome Jack's words he's never even gave a place or a name of a person that he has to watch or collect Intel on- it's just all thrust rating.

Watch Bandits collect Intel and yada yada- you probably be done in a couple of days don't die boredom- don't ya!

...

But one thing that he should have known far better than most when Handsome Jack said you're going to get shot at it's nine times out of ten you're probably going to get shot at.

That's why he's behind multiple wooden crates trying not to get shot at.

"Come on cute ass! Step on out, so my men could shoot ya!"

"No thanks, I'd rather walk on through" Rhys says dryly, while trying to take a peek at the crazed woman to see what she looks like, but quickly Ducks down as a bullet nearly hits him in the face.

"Come on out, this is your last warning!" One of the random goons yell.

"You have, balls of gosh darn Steel for carton through! My city!"

Rhys knows that his stun baton can only keep them back for so long especially that crazy Bandit- he blinks like if he's heard a plop sound he looks downward between his feet seeing.

Beep... beep... beep!

Rhys looks down seeing a grenade nestled between his feet.

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

He runs narrowly missing every bullet apart from one that hits him Square in the shoulder, he falls with a plop on the other side of the street behind a tall brown house that was probably two stories tall.

The pain rips through him, The bullet didn't go straight through! He could almost swear whenever when he moves his arm he could feel the bullet bouncing off the bone! Before he could fully get back up on his feet pieces of the crate fly each way across the air from the explosion.

He flinches in pain...

"I can keep this up all day- Until I'm bored!" The crazed lady Chuckles "but ya, wouldn't want to see me board. Cuz then bodies are going to fly! Hell! This reminds me of this one time with a man named Frank- I've never been more bored than then-"

"Come on just let me through, I'm not a Bandit or a Vault Hunter, or whatever the Fuck else that you can think of!" Rhys yells while biting back the pain.

"Damn you... You have a death wish don't ya!"

"I just have a job to get done, after I get it done I'll be out of your hair you crazy-" he stopped in his tracks seen several grenades Roll-Up to his feet "freaking God damn it" he runs at Full Tilt trying to avoid being blown to Kingdom Come.

\---.---

Kneeling behind several crates again, he pulls from the upturned vending machine a hypo and quickly jabs it into his left arm. "It's almost noon, could you come on out! I might just not shoot ya!" Rhys rolls his eyes, Of course you would say that, to then shoot me in the back while I'm turned. Not going to happen.

"Our generous Sheriff does not just offer these-"

Bang!

The bullet Pops from his shoulder and klink's across the floor, as he hears one of the goons hits the floor with an audible thud. "You're obviously a Vault Hunter, cuz otherwise my goons would have already killed you by now!" Rhys reaches for a shield from The partially destroyed vending machine and attaches it to his belt. "Who hired you Maliwan, Dahl, Vladof No wait Atlas-"

"I'm not" he says snarling! Even this bite the hypo helps quite a bit- at the same time his arm still feels numb. He begins moving along side the Box on all fours knowing that at any moment another grenade could be thrown, and if Rhys could help it he would not want to get hit by one of those. "If I was a Vault Hunter, why would I come here of all places without a gun!"

"I don't care if you're prepared or not, and you're one hell of a stupid Vault Hunter for admitting that you don't have a firearm" Rhys slams his face into the ground screaming, how many times does he have to tell this crazy Bandit, that. He's. Not. A Vault Hunter! "Jimmy take him out, the idiot doesn't have a gun."

"This idiot is called Rhys! And he is not a Vault Hunter!" Rhys yells as he hears footsteps getting closer, not needing to find another hypo or test how good this Shield is, he gets on the move again but before he gets too far. He gets grabbed by Jimmy and Jimmy gets a stun baton to the face at full blast, The Goon falls to the ground with the scream of pain before blacking out. "Oh shit"

Rhys did not mean to incapacitate the person but at least he's not dead, if his mother was there at least she'll be happy about that. See world he doesn't need these freaky siren powers to survive any situation-

"Dammit if he is dead I'm skinning Your Hide!"

Before Rhys can make a retort saying something along the lines that he was still alive one of the bandits from the roofs thrown several more grenades.

\---.---

Leaning behind the building looking back and forth trying to make sure that no one's there especially that crazed woman, But he jumps in place, hearing an audible beeping sound. He looks around trying to find the bomb before his eyes land back down to his robotic arm, seeing that someone was trying to call him. Out of every moment in his life why would someone tried to call him 'now!'

"Sheriff I think I found his new hiding spot!"

He tapped the button with his thumb, without looking away from the yelling Bandits. The screen pops up. He turns to give the person on the other side of the line a verbal lashing. But all the words cotton is throat like a vice, when his eyes land on Handsome Jack!

"Hey kiddo!"

The first clue that Rhys should have realized that things have changed, is when the gunfire stopped.

"Dum dum! Why the hell are you in Lynchwood?" Handsome Jack says biting back a laugh. "Wait a moment did you get shot, already, on your first day?" He sounded like he almost couldn't believe it. Almost.

But before Rhys could say anything, he feels someone's arm wrap around his neck like a vice, holding him in place!

"Jackie!" The crazed woman yells with a squeal, just like if they were old acquaintances reuniting after several years of being apart... The only thing is it's over his arm instead of being actually in person.

"Nisha!"

Apparently the sentiment is shared between them both. But at least now he knows her name. Wait a moment was that warmth in his voice, what type of relationship does Handsome Jack have with this person! Rhys stairs dumbfounded.

"Niche, I think you're strangling the poor boy" he says biting his lip.

Rhys realize that this moment the bullet probably hit him in the head or he's having a stroke... Or both. But he realizes was further horror that the crazed woman is releasing her arm from his neck! And Into his further dismay Handsome Jack is laughing at his expense.

"So, Jackie. Why didn't ya give me the heads up that you're going to send someone my way, I almost put a bullet in this pretty thing." She rolls her eyes in disbelief Well Patton Rhys on the head.

"Niche" he says was a dangerous tone... Before it breaks down into laughter, "I think you already did!"

"You should have told me?" Nisha says while challenging Handsome Jack's resolve.

"He was, supposed to be in sanctuary kitten!"

Before the banter could continue and without realizing it, Rhys says the next couple words that would inevitably strengthen their bonds... Only if he knew.

"You're both assholes..."

Handsome Jack stares at him like if he grew a second head but for Nisha looks at him like if he was an idiot. Like if there were both trying to see if he would break but Rhys will never give them that satisfaction.

Apart from the fact that he just insulted his boss and apparently a friend... yep just a friend.

Rhys begins to bite at his lower lip in deep worry... what if the CEO told her to take him out he's already pinned what if what if-

"Damn, I like this kid" she slaps her hand on Rhys back before pulling him along, "Jackie don't worry I'll take him to sanctuary!" She says was a smile while waving at Handsome Jack, Before she presses the button on Rhys hand, Jack waves back.

"So, Rice- is it?"

"No Rhys, it's Rhys."

\---.---

"Yes I am a Vault Hunter!" remembering the past couple days he could not help but to feel, the pride in his chest no matter how shaky it was. Rhys finally got here and now, he can make Handsome Jack proud! He'll do whatever it takes to be a spy even if... he was never told what to do.

"Well then Soldier come on Inn."

On the outside is big and impressive but inside is a completely different story, all the houses are made from sheets of metal, and on top of it, doesn't even hold a candle to Lynchwood. The glow of the barriers is certainly something, it's almost painful on the eyes.

The door slammed shut behind them, but in front of them the people mole about their day-to-day duties almost like... Something that he expect to see every day on Helios, different circumstances but same thing- No that train of thought is dangerous.

They're just Bandits...

Right?

Without meaning to, he walks over to the Newsstand picking up one of the old discarded audio logs.

"Hey kid that's going to be five bucks!" The Man Behind the booth glares at him.

"Oh sorry I wasn't thinking" he says nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

The Man rolls his eyes "are you going to buy something or not."

After handing the man the money Rhys looks around trying to see where Roland went... Seeing that he is unable to find him he walks along the wall before finding a place to sit down, to scan the audio log.

{Hyperion News! Brought down from Helios for all your listening ears! and all the joy that we cannot help but the share across Pandora, on how we were able to shoot down that... Disgusting City. But, that's what I would say if they didn't have that siren. There was a moment of silence before it revs up again... But we almost took them out before and we certainly do it the next time!}

This doesn't make any sense I've never heard of this broadcast before he thinks in confusion, he puts his thumb near his mouth as he bites onto the nail, he thought that there was only one News broadcasting station and it's supposed to be on Pandora! Not Helios.

"Hey killer, Roland said that I should come out and meet ya!"

He turns his head looking towards the voice.

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[The Beastmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64182610)

[The Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60497170)

[The Technician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64260088)

[The Lawbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/66070177)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I figured this would be the best time out of any to explain on how The New-u Station is going to be working in this story. First things first if a character dies, in a previous chapter that's it there's no second chance. Apart from two things and some other stuff. But apart from any other chapter line they live and they didn't die, that's the only point where they'll keep on going... Unless."
> 
> "But what type of functionality does The New-u Station have... It have absolutely..."
> 
> "No, functionality apart from the other machine. And what I mean by is the characters will only use The New-u Station for already existing wardrobes that they have or that they found."
> 
> "For example if Rhys buys a hat and puts it in his drawer anywhere in the world if he uses The New-u Station, he could get that hat back and change its color, but it could not make new close... That's why Ivy still has a job."
> 
> Handsome Jack stop harassing my readers.
> 
> "There wasn't enough Handsome Jack in this chapter, I'm just rectifying it, Kitten."  
> -  
> Note edit 10/1/2020 - I have added a thumbnail edited some of the text and made this chapter a tad bit longer :D  
> -  
> Note edit 1/27/2021 - Ripped out the original beginning of this chapter and swept the new one in, and added some more dialogue not that much just some and fixed some errors I've made!


	10. Self-Reliant

Sing the tension solely Mount between the two he's slowly and ever so gently slides his arm out of handsome Jack's grasp, and like the Mist he bails to go forward with his goals and to accomplish his mission.

To find a wardrobe that would be a good enough the skies wear he won't get shot at.

He walks far enough away not to hear the two bicker, but even if he's a decent distance away he needs to keep on going because he needs to find something, and even if Handsome Jack didn't say it. He's quite certain that he has a time limit.

It doesn't take too long but eventually he does find the men's section, he gravitates towards the slacks.

Why in the world is there so many colors... Is that one rainbow, he realizes this is why no one has ever trusted him alone Within Clothing decisions. Rhys deeply questions if he made the right decision... But that train of thought goes straight for the window as he sees a pair of slacks that has one side was stripes.

The color of these, mystical pants are brown with black stripes! He immediately pulls them from the top of the pile, and slings them over his left arm before proceeding to the sweaters.

Ivy has expanded her store it looks real nice, the white tiled floor all the way up to the Gray wall with yellow stripes of accent color, it is truly to say this is a fancy store and that... Rhys's lucky to have a friend like her, especially with everything, She could have revealed his secret.

Hell of a good pay raise also, would have been rewarded to her. Shit they're probably would have been more... But like Vaughn and Yvette she stood by my side?

A black sweater with a... pocket it is swiftly added on top of the same arm with the slacks.

But one thing he's happy about, she's not like his Parents are even...

Tassiter he thinks bitterly only if.

Throughout everything long as he has his friends by his side, he will have nothing to worry about, he remembers and quickly sends a message to Vaughn to watch over Twinkie.

But then there's also Handsome Jack.

What is even the purpose of this mission or they call it a job? Picking a person from R&D and throwing them into the role of a spy sounds insane... But if Handsome Jack asks for it what would he have to complain about.

He owes him, so much!

After walking around for a while he finally finds the shoes.

His eyes catch onto a pair of tennis shoes that looks like handsome Jack's but if the colors were in reverse, and they're Velcro.

No, he tells himself he is not going to grab the shoes that'll make him seem like a stupid fanboy, no he repeats to himself like an endless mantra that he swears that he will not break! He will not walk out of the store with those shoes on! Especially when he would have to walk past Handsome Jack, that would be Beyond embarrassing!

He notices a pair of boots that has a hidden knife compartment in them that would be far better and they're brown... But his eyes bounce back and forth between both pairs of shoes.

But at the same time the tennis shoes would be far more comfortable on his feet than boots would be... No he verbally slaps himself I am not getting them! Maybe.

No I should just grab both pairs because if I keep looking, he thinks reasoning was himself I'll find the exact pair of tennis shoes and that would be awkward.

Was a surrounding sigh he grabs both boxes.

He turns on his heels like a pivot and proceeds back to Handsome Jack and Ivy to show them what he has found!

"Well then pumpkin I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"My sole job here is clothing Handsome Jack and don't get me started on your special requirements for your own-"

Rhys finally appears the save the day and to prevent his friend from being air locked, he coughs in his hand they get their attention.

Handsome Jack looks back and forth between his hand that was originally holding on Rhys's arm but now ain't to the spot that he now stands.

"Are you trying to give yourself a stroke on Pandora, you dumbass!" She says gesturing towards the clothes that he has chosen before slapping herself in the face in disbelief.

So that's where I'm going he blinks in shock, Ivy has never been subtle... But this is new. Whatever that Handsome Jack said has fired her up, apparently it goes for Handsome Jack too. Because if his wrist was still there he has a feeling he would have had a cracked wrist, because those hands are clasp tight in anger.

It's almost shocking that he didn't even realize that he's left to get the clothes... Almost, he probably wouldn't of realized either if he was that mad.

"Language" Handsome Jack says with a glint of malice in his eyes!

"Sorry Sir and Yes sir, I will take Rhys to the changing rooms..." Ivy says with the same level of tact that would give Blake a run for his money.

"No, he can clearly handle it for himself isn't that right. Rhysie!" Handsome Jack says was the same cold glint of malice in his eyes as he turns is glare away from Ivy towards Rhys, "He clearly made a lot of good choices, he better keep making them... So say myself. And not to mention I'm God damn Handsome Jack!"

If Rhys didn't know better, he would say that they're getting along but they're clearly Not. He would like to have the ignorance but in this type of business that's a luxury that no one's allowed to have carelessly, but for Rhys he would rather not take that risk.

"Okay then Handsome Jack, I'll be over at my cash register was your order. Come over when you're ready to pick it up" She turns towards Rhys, with a look in her eyes that look almost blank but emotion that he cannot recognize. "If you need, anything just come over and just... Ask."

After the words have been said just like if she was on autopilot, she swiftly turns away walking out of sight most likely towards her cash register.

Resigning Rhys to the unknown fate that Handsome Jack has for him...

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Sanctuary - Coming soon

The Dust - Coming soon

Hero's Pass - Coming soon


	11. PA

Just like how Mr. Blake said Handsome Jack has gotten rid of his PA! Is this his twentieth or has there been forty PA so far this year, this is a question that Rhys has no urge or want to know. But one thing that does irk him, Blake... At this point he should have known how badly Rhys wanted to work up to this position not have it handed to him on a silver platter, all those endless nights staring down a computer screen for not.

All snuffed with one Murder.

But at this point... Rhys has no choice in the matter specially for what happened, it was this or to be lucky the work for Hyperion, and those types of thoughts drives him mad to the point that he cannot tell the difference between that and his anxiety.

But again he keeps it down for him, he has to somehow prove his parents wrong and prove his Worth to the one he idolizes.

His hero!

He looks down at the armrest of the yellow chair far too comfortable for its own good, or to say for his own good.

But he sits and waits for the elevator to open, no matter how long it takes, no matter even if he has to be early, he is not going to Fuck this up again.

And when the elevator does open he rushes to the door so quickly he almost knocked over the other person that was exiting, as the woman leaves he quickly tries to yell out apologies, but the door slam too quickly shut before a reply could even get past his lips.

Rhys hunches back into the wall letting out a sigh, if she was on this elevator must mean that she was his secretary and that he would be seeing her quite frequently, he better prepare for some sort of apology before it gets worse for him, that's something like what his mother always said before she...

"Monster."

Before they started calling him that...

"Monster!"

He quickly scans the buttons on the side of the elevator before reaching his hand up and tapping. The big yellow H button, before the elevator begins to move he Rings his hands together in nervous anticipation, knowing that this is going to change everything in his life forever again! That it's something to be proud of even if it's not how he wanted it to be.

"Monster, Monster, Monster!"

Letting out of breath that he did not know that he was holding he comes his fingers through his hair before walking out of the elevator.

He quickly walks past the reception desk and down the hallway in front of two huge doors, he slowly and gently list his hand to knock on the door but before his knuckles could even hits the surface of the wood.

The door slides open, revealing Handsome Jack's office.

Finally it is time for him to truly introduced himself to the man that he seen so many years ago, to the man that has indirectly changed his life, for once in a way that would be something positive, it might not be under the grounds that he hoped it would be! But it's something and he will take that over anything else in the world!

After taking a short trip up the steps towards Handsome Jack's desk he finds the man asleep face deep in a pile of papers.

Maybe the rumors were wrong, damn there's so much backlog- everything is so jumbled up and is that a report on... Skag mating rituals!

It means one of two things the past PA did not know how to do their job or Handsome Jack just learned of what a PA was! Or maybe it was worse than what he thought it was- maybe there was some sort of level of Truth to those rumors, after all... But one thing Rhys did no he's going to have so much work, and the backlog that he would have to clear up, That he might have to ask for overtime, hell he might even have to take an entire month worth of overtime to get all these papers signed out and filled.

He wouldn't be against the idea Handsome Jack would also be stuck with him too, that is something that he thinks would be quite enjoyable. He shakes his head while thinking know I shouldn't be having these thoughts, Handsome Jack is a busy man and there's no excuse for him to dilly-dally around with paperwork even- no matter how much there is.

Without waking him he slides a big stack of papers off the desk and secures them underneath his robotic arm before making his way down the steps towards his desk, that's so happens to already have a plaque with his name on it out front happily for the world to see.

Rhys Strongfork PA!

He smiles as he puts the papers down on his desk.

What's next he Ponders to himself, maybe I can get Handsome Jack a cup of coffee

After looking around Handsome Jack's office and then eventually walking down the hallway he sees on Meg's desk a coffee machine, so that's her name quite a nice, name he Fink's to himself. But his eyes quickly gets caught on the Note that is on the coffee machine.

[Meg! Don't remove this note and if you do I will know soooo, make certain the bring in a cup of coffee everyday just how I like it. just in case of somehow you forgot! I want.

Two the stupid Square sugars, No make that five! Half the cup must be milk if there's any less you're going to know because I'm going to know and I'm going to be pissed.

Well I'm probably not going to know because of the sugar but if you don't use any at all we're going to have problems... Just kidding I like keeping you on your toes Meg, actually I want that creamer not that cheap Shit! You know the one called? Damn... Oh wait it was Coffee-Mate and I want the one that taste like Butterscotch. That should be it and if there's anything else I'll just throw down a new note.]

Wow that is a lot of sugar, he's not the type to judge but damn... No. It's not his place to judge if Handsome Jack wants to drink a cup of literal sugar that has some coffee in it it's his choice.

Apart from sighing he walks around Meg's desk seeing the sugar cubes, creamer and the coffee grounds all nicely set up in a row on a shelf under her desk, he immediately gets to work pulling out all the supplies. It only takes a couple minutes before the coffee is finished Brewing.

It doesn't take him too long to make all three cups of coffee he only hopes that Meg doesn't mind how he made her coffee.

After getting back to the office was two cups at hand he puts his own cup of coffee down on his desk before he makes his trip up the stairs towards handsome Jack's desk again. Seeing that Handsome Jack is still asleep he decides to take the initiative, he slides the cup on his desk before lightly nudging his shoulder.

"Handsome Jack?"

Handsome Jack stretches his arms out like a exhausted cat knocking over several more piles of papers before twisting himself sideways more on to the desk.

Rhys looks between him and the papers that are now on the floor back and forth several times, he walks around the desk picking up all the papers and placing them aside on his desk, before coming back and attempting to wake him again.

"Handsome Jack wake up your coffee is going to be cold?"

Seeing no response he lets out a sigh I can't believe I am doing this he thinks to himself as he rests his right hand underneath his chin as he supports his arm with his other, he looks around the room to try to see if there's anything that might work to wake him up. But coming up empty he decides to go with what he thought of.

"Handsome Jack Butt Stallion is loose and she's eating your portraits!"

"Butt Stallion does not eat, paper... she eats. Eridium?" Handsome Jack says sleepily all the while his head rests in the crook of his arm. It only takes a mere seconds before he shoots his head up staring directly at Rhys, "who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in my office kiddo!"

"I'm your PA sir!"

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[The Beastmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64182610)

[The Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60497170)

[The Technician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64260088)

[The Lawbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/66070177)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just wondering it's not going to change the story but is Meg a Canon character, I had her in the original draft that me and a pal made. But I recently found out that she might not be- I'm just not really sure.
> 
> Also for more exciting things- I have decided, The Beastmaster is going to be a OC, soooo!
> 
> I decided to give a certain level of control of the story too you lovely readers! I am going to be deciding amongst all the Bandit names that you can think of to decorate this Bandit Clan with, but even the beasts that they control has names too- but there's more! even the Bandit Clans name is going to be decided by one of you!
> 
> Because I decided to take a week off I'm going to give you three nuggets of spoiler warning!
> 
> * Handsome Jack Lawrence!  
> * AI Jack will be making an appearance!  
> * The Beastmaster's name is Lucy!


	12. Salvage

"Hey Blake?"

Vaughn had a point he could fix this, besides Blake had his back- he can't be stuck with something this! Wait a second I'm worth my cut I've been working here for five plus years now, more if you count that time long ago!

He can't just let Vasquez's words get to him that easily, he's wrong Blake does not see him as the means to his end but a good, working Hyperion!

"Hello, Rhys! It's good to hear from you, may I ask why you're calling? I'm quite busy at the moment."

Bang!

"What was that?!" Rhys squeaks.

"Handsome Jack just fired his PA- one moment."

Being unable to hear what's going on on the other side of the line, Rhys Taps his foot to the beat of the clock that's hanging on his wall, he keeps it up like some sort of hypnotic Melody but it does not help in one bit with his anxiety.

"Blake! I wanted the cleaning crew five minutes ago!"

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it."

Click!

Blake just hung up on him!

Rhys knows that Blake is quite busy even despite, that Handsome Jack has a secretary that could probably do the same job but it's Handsome Jack he gets what he wants- if Rhys has to wait he'll just have to wait like everyone else.

\---.---

[Twenty to Twenty-five years ago...]

"Mr. Blake I got my new arm isn't it cool!" Rhys chirps happily as he runs up to Blake's desk.

Blake turn from the pile of papers he's been writing and looks down to Rhys "It looks pretty snazzy, but why yellow?"

"Because it's the coolest color duh and it's far better than all this... Red."

"Rhys, all because you don't like the color does not mean it's bad-"

"I didn't say that!" Rhys yells tightening his little fists together.

With a click in a swoosh all the papers are now on the floor, but if they were paying attention to the papers and not the door they would have seen the blue glow that lightly shimmers off of them.

"Tassiter, it is always good to see you." Blake Smiles warmly as he picks up the papers that are on the floor walking around the desk in his small cramped office.

"Yeah, yeah same. It is always good to see you too Mr. Blake" Tassiter says nonchalantly as he takes his coat off and puts it on the coat rack, "we need to figure out a way to wow the competition this quarter-"

"Just Blake would be fine. Sir, we are friends?" he chided

"Be informal, if I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to kill me." turning around he finally notices Rhys in the room "I fought your lesson for the day was over?"

"It is, but being in that room all day is boring! There's nothing to do" Rhys says almost whining.

"Rhys! Head to your room as your guardian it's an order!" Tassiter says with a look of disapproval as he crosses his arms.

"But I don't want too" he looks towards Mr. Blake "I want to learn more about Pandora and the silly Skaggs."

"You're teaching him about that place he's only eleven!" Tassiter snarls while stepping forward "there is no need for such useless things!"

"It's his home planet?" Blake blinks a couple times in surprise from the sudden Anger "Aren't you trying to take claim of the planet?"

"No! I just want the minerals."

Rhys steps behind Mr. Blake hoping that he could protect him. Rhys might not know what's going on here but he's always feared Tassiter, and this sudden anger makes him even more afraid.

"Rhys?" Blake asks calmly.

"Yeah" he says with a trimmer in his voice as he looks upward.

"Why don't you head to your room, there's stuff there for you?"

\---.---

[Food District]

"I'll take a pretzel."

"Sure" she says while looking down at the cash register tapping in the numbers "that would be $2"

"So what's your name" he asks as he pulls the cash from his wallet "my name is Rhys-"

"Oh my goodness I can't believe I forgot I'm Carla- my name Carla... I'm new here." she nervously rubs one of her hands behind her head.

"It's all right but why don't you-" he tries to say while handing out the money.

"Don't worry because of my horrible misconduct this pretzel is on the house" she snaps her fingers together before they turn into the gun salute.

"Sure?" Rhys warily puts his money back in his pocket all the while not taking his sights off the pretzel lady "But I was wondering why don't you-"

"Here's your pretzel" Carla sings happily.

Rhys takes the pretzel but his patients feels like it's at the point of nearly snapping being interrupted for the millionth time.

"No, name tag." Rhys asks with a smile that is more Force than a genuine one.

"They didn't have enough time to print one and the one they did print had a different name, besides I would not look that good as a Lucas!" She says without taking a breath "oh my goodness Handsome Jack are you here for your Daily pretzels!" Carla yells with her typical sing-song voice!

"Yep! You've got them wall nice and ready I've had a shity day kiddo" Handsome Jack Asks grinning like a shark while standing to the left of Rhys!

Rhys Stairs at Handsome Jack with disbelief out of everything they run across each other, finally he can make things right and make Vasquez pay!- Rhys just say something anything just do it, the rumors aren't real!

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Liar - Coming soon

Mercy - Coming soon

[Confess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64155871)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness we're on the big number twelve and there's five more chapters waiting in the wing, let's make it... A Hundred!
> 
> Also to give credit where credit is due, these are two stories that deserve far more readers- one of them I've already gave credit to but I'm going to do it again!
> 
> \---
> 
> [Recipe for Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092755/chapters/37584932)
> 
> [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605911/chapters/33758472)
> 
> I can not give enough thanks for the inspiration that both of these stories have given me to make my own, and there is far more that has done the same that I'm going to eventually give credit in their own good time!
> 
> Also...
> 
> Sorry about missing the past two weeks had to deal with ironically twelve plus cavities and a doctor's appointment.
> 
> But the hopefully make up for it here is a concept sketch of one of the characters for the story!
> 
>   
> 


	13. The Bunker

He opens his eyes seeing that he is surrounded by multiple pieces of machinery with tubes that cross and Tangle into each other stretching up to the ceiling, like some sort of morbid spider web that was pulled from the darkest fantasies a man and Below him. Is a platform with a secret hatch built into it, but what catches him off-guard is that some of the tubes has slag pouring through the tubes into this platform... there was gallons of the stuff?

Rhys steps off the platform slowly and carefully not the trip on any of the tubes, he doesn't stop walking until he finds a clear spot of ground without any of the wires or the form engine tubes. Such Machinery he's never seen before not alone heard of? There wasn't even a name or label on any of it the only thing he could recognize is that there was computer monitors, motherboards processors and more and- but! Not to which company?

Every little thing was way too big to come from Dahl, and they'd rather be known for their military might. Not there knowhow around a computer... Vladof and Jakobs? They were just straight off the table, none of this seems like they're type of handiwork... And the style of it all is just too fancy for them.

Maybe Hyperion? No... that's ridiculous if it was that then Handsome Jack's face would be on everything!

What was it all for, and why was he here? Handsome Jack wanted him to spy on a group of people not babysit a bunch of machines or find the newest Gadget?

But before he could hold back the thought it's shot through him like a bullet.

Did the Fast Travel break?!

He unknowingly begins to breathe heavily as his heart picks up speed what if they didn't know he was trapped in this random place? What if Handsome Jack fought that he was in the place that he was supposed to be? Before he was sent here he wasn't given that much info if any at all, Or- There's not even a Fast Travel station or even a door!

Or was this sabotage the bring him to his end, did someone find out- is it all over!

He rushes to the wall rubbing his hand across the surface trying to find some sort of secret trapdoor, and then he could rush to the nearest town if he's lucky it could be the same one that Mr. Blake took him to when he was just a boy.

Rhys knows even despite the years probably warping the town he will be able to recognize it in a heartbeat, and that's just to say it was a couple miles from here and even that's not a guarantee.

He continues to walk around the tubes, paying more attention to the wall than even the floor, and breaking all logic he manages to find the only damp spot in this entire room and trips and falls, from his increasing Panic he tries to scramble upward where instead hitting his head against one of the multiple computer monitors.

\---.---

[Twenty-three years ago]

"Mr. Blake do I have-"

"Yes Rhys" he says ushering him into the room without giving a moment of protest "sit there, I'll be out in the hall and when it's all done I'll take you home... And there might be something in it for you if you be good."

"Okay Mr. Blake" Rhys answers as his eyes barely linger watching his second or third father walk out the room? Rhys was never quite sure on how to address it is actual dad was barely there and his adopted dad didn't care- but, Mr. Blake was ten times the dad even if the other two were put into one person. And the coolest thing of all is that he promised at some point that they were going to go down to Pandora. Maybe that's the surprise!

Rhys turns his attention back to the doctor that's been waiting patiently.

Mr. Blake before he closes the door he nods towards Juniper.

...

"Hey there" the Doctor says trying to catch his attention "Hold out your hand Rhys?"

Doctor Juniper was a frailing old man going on in his eighties, he wore old-fashioned clothes including a lab coat on top of it all- and his hair was all different colors of Grey.

"But Doctor Juniper!" Rhys whines "I really really hate needles!"

"Rhys!" Doctor Juniper says firmly "Tassiter wants you to be healthy and well..." He takes a moment to take a breath breathing and slowly and then outward, he reaches over to grab the needle as Rhys's eyes follow his hand "and it will make you strong and powerful."

"Really!"

"Certainly! you will be a superhero in no time."

Rhys's had drops "but I'm not a hero..." He swings his feet back and forth repeatedly tapping into the chair "real mom, said I was nothing but a monster..."

"Hey kid, you're not. You're nothing like a monster, real ones are covered in fur."

Rhys's had swiftly turns up almost having a glint of Hope in his eyes "Then could I go home... Mom might be missing me?"

...

"Kid- Rhys... I" Doctor Juniper looks away for several moments, before looking back "Okay Rhys... After you pass all the tests I am certain that Tassiter, will send you home."

Before anything more could be said or thought of- be muttered allowed, Rhys was already holding out his organic arm with a legitimate smile. A smile that in most cases would, brighten a entire room but in this moment everything became twenty percent more sad.

It was a lie that the doctor has said to the boy for a very long time and even if it was true Tassiter would never let him go after finding out that he was... A siren. It was one thing that he survived every single test it was another for this to be the case... and there's one other test that he's been putting everyone through the rails for. That the doctor fears deeply that he might attempt it on this young poor boy.

There's only one other siren in the world that was born male and he died seventy years ago, and he was never even given a name.

Too young for one, but some called him Abel.

The needle gets closer and closer to the skin-

\---.---

"Hey."

"Ummm." he says through a fog of mist as he slowly comes to, not yet opening his eyes but placing his organic hand on the back of his head in pain- 

"Hey! Rhys! When are you going to wake up!"

He swiftly opens his eyes seeing a person leering him down with blue and green eyes filled with suspicion and curiosity, if it wasn't for his position on the floor, he would have thought that her eye color was just blue. They even look familiar but was the pain in the back of his head he couldn't quite think straight- but the glint in her eyes...

"Hello... hey, wait a sec how do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter why the hell are you here?" She snaps back with a snarl in her voice. "Did he send you! I swear if he!"

"Hey hey, hey." he slowly raises his hands in defeat, while slowly moving to a sitting position "what about this I'll tell you what I know for the exchange of you not tearing up this, average look'ing face..."

She steps back not taking her eyes off of him as a chair slowly rises from the floor as she sits down.

Seeing that he's in the clear he slowly lowers his hands back down to his lap "I don't know how you know my name but my full name is-"

"Rhys Melody Strongfork!" She says without skipping a Beat as she crosses her left leg over her right at the ankle "I know the name of every single person that works for Hyperion." she looks towards the platform more pacifically to say the hidden trapdoor on top of it before looking back to Rhys "you-"

"How do you know my middle name" his eyes go wide staring at her in shock.

"Pardon?"

"That's not on my file."

...

"Rhys." she waits for a moment until his eyes are looking in her Direction "Everything better" she asks as he slowly nods his head. "I know because that I..." she breathes out slowly "I'm a siren like you."

After a couple moments of Silence Rhys Begins the slightly chuckle "I thought that was water coloring" her eyes narrow into slits. "But..." He size looking at his own hand... the organic one, even now he still feels a spica pain looking at it. "yeah I'm better, sorry about-"

"Don't be." she rests one of her elbows onto the arm rest of the chair well holding up her chin with her hand, and even with that her attention on him has not strayed once. "Would you like a seat?"

"Yeah that, would be very nice." Before he could blink he is being lifted up from the ground as a chair appears below him and as soon as the chair appears, he jumps off it like a spooked cat. He looks so much like a spooked cat that the girl could not help but to start chuckling, but it did not take long before it became full on laughter.

"It's just a chair sit down."

Rhys looks between the chair and the girl with hesitation "If this chair Springs open a mouth with razor sharp teeth, or being a secret bomb- I will haunt you in my afterlife."

"Rhys sit."

"Fine" he says Crossing his arms sitting down in the chair. "Soo, if you don't mind me asking what's your name?"

"It's Angel Serenity Lawrence" she says with a smile.

"So why are you in this creepy place?" He asks while tapping his fingers on his thighs "And did you make all this?"

"Rhys. I'm the one asking questions, don't forget you're in my home" she waves her hand for emphasis. "But because I'm generous I will answer one of your questions, I did not make this place. So why are you in my home? I doubt that you came here for a concussion."

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Liar - Coming soon

[Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/68835732)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has been reading The Story So Far specially to everyone that leaves a Kudos and a Bookmark, you guys are awesome!
> 
> I have a feeling that some people are probably questioning my logic of where I got the idea of Angels full name from. She gets her last name from her father and from that, it makes Timothy her uncle. Her middle name is something I made up for her mother. I thought it would be cute for her mom's last name to be Serenity.
> 
> So in a way you could say she doesn't just carry the last name of her father but also her mother.
> 
> Note edit 12/10/2020 - Sorry I have completely Rewritten this chapter it got under my skin too much to let it lie, like some other chapters... that would be next soon. Also the spirit of the story has not died even despite I haven't uploaded a new chapter in. A. Entire. Month!
> 
> Apart from this little update I figured I should probably share some news on some of the stuff that's been going on in the background... (puts hands together dramatically) I have torched the original script for this story and is working on a chapter guide for this hoopla... Also I have saved from the fire the most important parts of the story though! And from that I have resurrected the Phoenix from its ashes! 
> 
> (This is not a metaphor that Lilith should be a bird...)
> 
> One thing I do know now is I should have gotten rid of a lot of the original Draft when I started adding more characters last minute- and making it a choose-your-own-adventure story when it wasn't that originally also last minute... and also having characters that literally could be landmines. Last. Minute.
> 
> (A quick sec! Was it just me or did a lot of people overlook that Tassiter had children soldiers like in the game Metal Gear Solid, for a while I thought I was going too harsh on him in reality I went too easy. And if you're confused like how I was here is a link to the YouTube video right [Here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiYMvFVJu1g))


	14. Confess

"Oh my goodness Handsome Jack are you here for your Daily pretzels!" Carla yells with her typical sing-song voice!

"Yep! You've got them wall nice and ready I've had a shity day kiddo" Handsome Jack Asks grinning like a shark while standing to the left of Rhys!

Rhys Stairs at Handsome Jack with disbelief out of everything they run across each other, finally he can make things right and make Vasquez pay!- Rhys just say something anything just do it, the rumors aren't real!

"Handsome Jack Sir!" both sets of eyes trained on two Rhys all the while Carla holds in her hand the bag of pretzels "I know of a cafe that you might like... So would you-" any other words that he would want to say catches in his throat like a vice.

Holy shit I had the opportunity to say or ask anything and instead, I propositioned my boss! I could have even gotten dirt thrown at Vasquez but nooo! I had to slip I had to absolutely slip, like some sort of dumbass!

Farewell good world, I will not miss you... Hopefully Vaughn and Yvette will not fight that harshly over his worldly possessions!

What is he kidding with Ivy would have already ransacked his house before the others could go through his stuff- another hope that he has is that one of them gives Mercy to his precious cat! It's the only family he has left and-!

"Sure."

Rhys blinks in shock unable to believe the words that he's just heard, all the trained mice that were scampering throughout his mind with wild Abandon All stop simultaneously, to also instead stair and shock as well.

"I said yes pumpkin" Handsome Jack stares back with a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Kiddo I think you should close your trap before you collect flies."

Rhys closes his mouth not realizing that it was hanging a gape "What about two PM for tomorrow and we could meet up in the food court."

"Sounds great, now excuse me I have a date with my pretzels" Handsome Jack walks off holding the pretzels in his hands not even slowing his pace down for anyone in his way.

Did that just happen? Rhys cannot tell if he's the most luckiest man in the world or the biggest idiot, the one thing he knows something does not feel right and that he has forgotten something... but what was it?

"Rhys!" Carla shouts "that was so cute I feel so happy for you!" breaking the most important rule of all time personal boundaries Carla wraps her arms around Rhys pulling him into a bear hug "you have a boyfriend!"

"We've just met Let Go" Rhys snaps feeling his hairs on his back stand on end.

"Fine" she says with a huff, while putting her hands on her hips "You forgot to tell him your name bucko."

"It's Rhys" he deadpans.

"I know..."

\---.---

The door was burst open with a swift kick!

Rhys was pinned up against the wall across from the door, he was barely able to see Jack's penthouse from all the kisses that he was getting up and down his neck, "Jack am I special are do you do this with everyone" Rhys asks between moans?

Some that he was certain will become Bruises by the next day, but the hickeys felt way too good to complain.

Click!

Jack's pistol holster falls to the ground, with one quick motion he slams his lips deep into the side of Rhys's neck sliding and scraping his teeth nibbling at the tender flesh.

He pulls back "I'll be right back kitten" Jack grins as he walks away the put the pistol up.

Rhys lifts his hand placing it on his own neck, tapping his fingers up and down. Like if he could still feel Jack's breath ghosting along his neck and the light pinches of his teeth, he closes his eyes to favor the moment.

"Hmm" Rhys hums to himself

He slowly opens his eyes to look around the room in amazement it was everything in his dreams, and even more. He steps out of the hallway to see what the living room looks like, even that was wow.

Rhys picks up a photo frame from the coffee room table, the picture was blurred and unrecognizable? Apart from the person's eyes being green and blue, but not needing to know everything right now he places the photo back down on the coffee table.

He knows that he could ask Jack later.

He sits down on the extremely comfortable and soft sofa, it's so soft and fact that he feels that he will just melt straight through it.

Damn this is, all this is way too good, it's like-

"Rhysie!" Jack calls jumping onto the sofa while wrapping his arms around his waist "did my favorite beanpole get lonely?"

"No you weren't gone that long" Rhys says jabbing a finger into Jack side, "but we were-"

Jack grabs Rhys's Overcoat to pull him in deep locking lips with ferocious abandon, barely giving moments of breath in the middle of the passionate kissing.

Rhys slides his hands up onto Jack's shoulders. With a little Force he pins jack up against the wall, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth.

Stumbling back, Rhys finds himself in between the two strong arms of Jack and behind him the other wall.

Jack leans back looking at him "Rhysie" Jack Chuckles "you're beautiful."

"Hmm, well I think you look hotter pinned up against the wall" Rhys teases.

"Nah-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence he is pinned up against the wall, from Rhys locking lips with him.

Jack presses his hands back on to Rhys, but because how off centred they were, when they stumbled through the next set of doors Jack was the one finding himself pinned up against the mattress.

"You look cute from down there"

"Hey Rhysie it's handsome" Jack chided.

Rhys Chuckles but knowing that he wanted to return the favor, he lunges forward littering up and down Jack's neck his own hickeys.

"Rhysie!" Jack says between graspy moans "you're certainly a tease aren't ya."

Rhys giggles in response "and you're not Jack?" he slides his hands underneath his Blazer.

"Jack have I ever told you how hot you are" Rhys places a kiss on Jack's lips "cuz right now I just want to do everything to you."

"Oh really, in five minutes I'm certain that you be begging me for that" he raises his hands cupping Rhys's cheeks, slowly drawing circles onto his cheekbones with his thumb. "So what are you searching for with us, this relationship?"

"Jack don't kill the mood?"

"Just answer the goddamn question" his eyes narrow into a glare, the creases in his mask seem like they would break for how natural they looked at this moment.

"I love you, Jack... Your" he gulps down his anxiety this has to be said, No Going Back. "One of the only good things that ever happened in my life."

Jack drops his arms back to his side while turning his head to look away "you wouldn't be saying that forever..."

"You're goddamn right" Rhys feels his hackles raised from underneath him. "Number, time or even days will never be enough to quantify how I feel right now and how. I will forever feel for you!" Rhys slides his thumb across the clasp on his mask.

He turns his head looking back at Rhys "I love you too Rhys, but..."

12 PM, 12 PM, 12 PM pop pop! Rhys's eyes slowly open while at the same time sitting up. He feels a warm numb all over his body like if he was covered in kisses. He places his face in his left hand all the while glancing towards his right arm, that is plugged into the charging dock that is on the nightstand table.

His head shoots up staring at one of his Handsome Jack posters in self realization... "I didn't even say my name!"

\---.---

"Hey Rhys you're scaring the customers pacing like that" Carla chided.

"I forgot to tell him my name and now-"

"Hey for someone that's worked here for several years like myself just chill, he's probably going to be late on purpose." She pulls out from the display case a cup full of mini pretzels "and these are on the house."

"Wait a sec I thought you said you were just hired?!" Rhys asks.

"I lied- I also hate name tags" Carla grins cheerfully, "and now take the pretzels."

"Thanks I guess" but when is Hand and closes around the cup Carla shoots out her other hand grabbing his hand holding it in place, "What the-"

"Use the pretzels as a secret weapon during your date!"

"Do you have any sense of boundaries?"

"No" Carla says while pulling her hands back.

"Well then-"

"There he is I was wrong he was on time."

"Hey there Car and..."

"It's Rhys" he blurts out.

"Well then Rhys, let's get going to this five-star establishment that you've been whining my ears off about."

"The diner is called The Black Rose" he pivots on his heels back and forth "and-"

"So it's named after a plant, does this mean it has drugs?"

"What! No, no The Black Rose just has food."

"Okay" Handsome Jack Winx like if he was given the down low on some sort of deal "See you later kiddo, me and Rhys as things to do" Handsome Jack grabs his hand while pulling him forward.

\---.---

After they are both seated and given a menu the waitress coughs in his hand "I'll be your server today, I'll give you both a moment to look over the menu, I'll be right back after you both decided" after a Kurtz nod he walks away.

Rhys flips open the menu to avoid eye contact just to fail every time when he looks up to see that devilish smile plastered across his face, and whenever when he does look up his heart does little somersaults.

"So no actual drugs?"

"Handsome Jack it's a diner not whatever you're thinking of."

"Sure, well then- Rhysie what are you going to order?"

"Wait wha-what?" Rhys blurts out while at the same time his face has the slightest traces of a blush.

"I asked ya what you're going to be having princess."

"I'm probably going to go with the pasta" Rhys answered.

"Hmm" Handsome Jack nods was a hum "So jumping the business and you clearly not trying to snooze my ass, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Oh, okay where should I start" Rhys brushes his hair back with his hand "Mr. Blake is my step adopted father, I think that's what you would call him."

"The vice president of Mercenary Relations and Tourism, not just your stepfather but he adopted you!" Handsome Jack asks in disbelief.

"From you being shocked and must mean one of two things you've never read the files or they were never... Validated." A frown breaks out a crossed Rhys's face "I don't know if I should be happy that my folks were screwed or not."

"Hey kiddo why would I read adoption papers, and decides how could someone get screwed when it comes to adoption?"

"Handsome Jack it's not adoption papers, its property papers."

"What the-"

"Hello gentlemen, it's me again have you decided on what you want this evening" the server asks with the same disinterested tone as he had before.

"Yes" Rhys says quickly "I'll have the special of the day with cottage cheese."

"And for you Handsome Jack?" the server asks.

"I'll have the ground steak with all the fittings, potatoes, gravy, the beans hell add that cottage cheese to."

"Good then also would you like any drinks?"

"Yeah! Cuz you're sounding all nice and fancy I want the oldest Shit you have!"

"Yes sir it will be out as quick as we can get it done" he says was a squeak like if he's realized who he's been speaking with.

"Well then kitten-"

"Handsome Jack, let me explain it was the fault of the old CEO- Tassiter wanted cheap test subjects."

Handsome Jack blink several times looking completely dumbfounded "So your parents sold you, when you were a kid to Blake so Tassiter could have cheap test subjects."

"No. Mr. Blake stepped in whenever when we needed anything and..." Rhys sighed "to make certain that he did not go too far, I don't know who the others were but Mr. Blake mentioned them every now and then. He doesn't anymore though."

"God dammit I knew that he was a piece of Shit but this."

"At least he's dead now" Rhys says ominously.

"Hell how you sound kiddo you would have love to seen his death!" Handsome Jack barks in laughter.

"Yeah... But could I be honest about something."

"Sure, shoot" Handsome Jack waves his hand dismissively.

Rhys thinks long and hard, will it be worth it to tell him any of my secrets even that one? He did see it even added an extra footprint Mark into his face, he was certainly happy that Tassiter was no more- But if he told him that? Will he have to say more, but would he willingly confide in to Jack that he was a siren?

"Never mind it'll be stupid, but you haven't told me about yourself- so what's your favorite hobbies?" Rhys asks

Maybe changing the subject just for a little while would make things better... Does Handsome Jack really need to know that he's a siren?

"Apart from being goddamn amazing, I dabble with cooking, blueprints of the best guns, coding" he Taps the table a couple times for emphasis "I made the freaking security wall that Helios uses."

"So you're saying you take credit for the golden years of Hyperion" Rhys Jabs.

"Hey this is the golden years of Hyperion and it's not going to slow anytime soon pumpkin."

If everything is going good what will it hurt, to tell one more person what he is? Ivy didn't hate him for what he was maybe Handsome Jack wouldn't hate him either.

The Server places down the dishes in front of them "here is your meals I'll be back to see if you'd want any type of dessert, oh" and he places a bottle of Scotch down in a small bucket of ice, "it's dated 1997" The Server walks away to his next table.

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Siren - Coming soon

Keep it in - Coming soon

Bailed - Coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's not Watchers fault... It's my own, I can't help myself these two were just way too adorable together.
> 
> I've also added more... Tags, I'm not sure what I've added so far would be enough or not but I'm probably going to add more as the story progresses.
> 
> I just realized something I probably have to write negative ends to this couple, and it's too a couple that I find adorable... The things I put myself through, to try to make a good story.
> 
> P.S here is some foreshadowing art, hope you enjoy.
> 
>   
> 


	15. The Beastmaster

The pack is law... If You do not fit its purpose. You do not belong! That was something that we were all taught When We Were Young, the one that was taught this most specifically of all was the pup to our leader.

She was harsh and unforgiving, she did not even show kindness to her own flesh and blood.

On one such occasion.

Even despite the pup was too young to go on its first hunt, she was expected to do better than the other pups, especially upon the status that she was a child of the alpha female.

No one knows what happened that day, the Hunt that was only meant to be seen by Blood was only held by two, every member of the family that was close enough to be called kin is... No longer part of the pack.

But when they came back.

The most troubling thing of all the Cub... She was already wearing it- The severed head of the skag.

From her head to her toes, she was coated in the creature's blood. And the blood was not normal. It look, look like it was tinged with slag.

She smelled no differently than if she decided to crawl and play with the bowels of the creature!

She did not even have one scratch on her?

For once to everyone's joy and dismay her mother was proud of her, it was so foreign to the entire pack- No one could tell if this was the first time any type of positive interaction happened between the two?

Even despite its seeming nothing but good things has happened for them, she was mute for days.

If the pup did not bounce back or, fix her behavior she would be exiled.

When the frets became more and more frequent, she did begin to speak more but in a language that no one could understand.

It sounded like a combination of a skag and a rakk.

That only tempted the tide slightly, on the other hand her mother became more inpatient with her.

To the lacking of everyone else is knowledge there was one she did speak too.

\---.---

Sand and dust slink's across the ground like a typhoon that broken at the knee, but enough where it was still hard to see.  
The pup jumps rock to rock until getting to the top of the boulder. It was not a trouble to her it was easier then the times when she was young, the long nights where she had to stand in place blindfolded all alone looking out for any type of fret.  
Even with that she was never truly alone, she had her Skaggs and they were the closest the family that she's ever had.

Well... there was one other.

"Hey Stick."

The old blinded man turned, his eyes were bloodshot almost all the color was faded, there was still the small traces of gold in them. But for his hair it is as red as the sun, and on top of his head the remains of what was once his hunt.

Even if everyone in the pack said that they were not kin, there was something always deep down that roared at her that this man was her grandfather.

It did not help that her mother treated him with the same type of ire that she only reserved for family, She was a cruel woman but she always meant well... And it was not uncommon for families to disown each other within the pack, then turn and never speak of them again. Not even explain why the anger happened in the first place.

"Hey Ya Lucas" Stick says grinning.

She walks forward before sitting down on the neighboring Rock next to him, she takes a deep breath before exhaling.

"Damn this Mountain Air feels great on the lungs" the pup barks out a laugh, "Wait a moment you're supposed to call me Pup until I get my adult name, moms going to be pissed if she ever found out you gave a name before her."

"Jade will get over it one day" Stick shakes his head in disappointment "You should have already have gotten your name when you were fourteen" he points a finger towards her before dropping it "how old are you now twenty, twenty-five or even thirty?"

"Today I am thirty-one years old."

...

"Damn... You should we already leading your own hunting parties-"

"Hey! You know my feelings on Hunting parties, I can never take a life of a creature that I call my own!" The pup snaps back in Anger.

"Lucas. You know I didn't mean it that way, there's hundreds of duties and responsibilities that you could be doing but you're still being treated like a child."

The pup shakes her head.

All the years that she's been part of this pack, she has been seen as a stranger or some sort of Outsider, that was an unseen threat.

For her mother she kept her at an arm's distance or acts like she's never wanted her there, she is the only kin that she has... But on the other hand she has a lot of responsibilities far more than to deal with a simple pup.

Those difficulties would be gone if she just gave her- her name!

The only ones left still in the pack that doesn't have a name are five to six years old, all of her friends had their names and their place within the pack.

They also have true Families too.

"Lucas are you going to leave?" The sharp voice of Stick breaks her Focus.

"What?!" She asks in shock!

"The pack, to join this thing- called the Family?"

...

"I don't know... Stick, You, Mom and all my Skaggs is all I have."

"Hold on there! We both know Jade would never accept those Calypso's" he shakes his head "I've seen how you Ponder after that tyreen fella, you at least admire her or you want something else" Stick nods to himself.

"Hey it's not like that-"

"Lucas... Please just take your Skaggs. Leave there is nothing here for you with the pack" Stick slowly stands looking up towards Elpis "did you know that that eyesore and those scars were never always there... Elpis was a clear polished marble, so elegant like it was man made but it wasn't" Stick reaches his hand outward like if he could grab the planet before clenching his fingers into a fist.

"Stick?"

"But with them you will be happy- she will not break you."

The pup stands abruptly "Stick" she says in warning "you do not understand or know me! I belong to this pack as much as anyone else!" She bends over picking up a rock throwing it off from the top of the mountain "that is how-"

"Hmm, nah I think I know you more than you think I do, and this pack does not want you here." He raises his hand for silence "I know that there is many things that you would want to say but please listen."

She nods with resigned Fury, even despite his claims he would go as far as a treat her no differently than them- what caused this change? His entire Behavior makes no sense.

"Throughout the years I have seen you grow and not once, they have treated you with respect" Stick picks up his walking stick and gets close to the edge of the mountain. "And now you have a chance of happiness and again your mother denies it... Because of traditions that no one else carries but this pack only."

"Stick did you do what I think you did! Please tell me that this is a lie you did not do that-"

"I did! I spoke with The Outsiders- When I went missing it was on purpose, I've learned from Bandits I've made friends with the Raiders I've done that and much more and I have learned that these ways are toxic!"

"But breaking such a rule is death!" The pup shakes her head, Like if it was possible to shake the word from her ears like a physical item no different than a tick or flea- that in fact that maybe it could delete what he's done.

"Please" he nearly begs "just leave and see what I've seen live a life that here would deny, I know of a place where you could sneak out where no one would look."

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Demand Respect - Coming soon

[Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64693396)

[Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/65027032)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got a chapter posted for someone other than Rhys... I'm going to confide something that will spoil one of the other main characters, Fiona. I have been working on her chapter for two-plus months now.
> 
> I'm still not satisfied, I've only recently got her out of the RV... All the other characters have more and I'm contemplating adding another one.
> 
> It is definitely not my attempts, to further myself away from her chapters even more... I just have a lot of ideas.
> 
> I don't want to give up on her character, she's far too important for the narrative. But for all the characters she's the one with the biggest ball of yarn.
> 
> Wait a minute, I was supposed to be talking about this chapter.
> 
> Lucas / Lucy is both her name and not...


	16. Run Away

The moment that Rhys opens his eyes is the same moment that he bolts through the doors, he twists and turns down the hallways. Every moment he fears that he might trip on his feet but he stays fast and certain he must escape, he can't die he just can't.

It is one thing to demand what is his.

It is another to take a life!

How could he lose control! He's done his best to keep it under wraps for over five years, and it just took the drop of a hat and then bam! Not even all the self-control in the world was able to save him, someone died and it was all his fault! Even if someone else would have killed Vasquez eventually for his behaviour, it just had to be him this cursed power!

Now it's all gone!

He has done his best getting promoted far quickly than everyone else, even at the cost of a normal sleep schedule. He is stayed up in the long hours of the night working on report after report, but Vasquez thought Rhys was nothing but a cheat just someone that would use someone that has a higher position to get what he wanted.

Even if Vasquez never know it or even believe he has earned all those promotions by his own hands... Except one.

Dammit Blake, if you didn't step in that one time, with this all been different!

Wouldn't he been...

Rhys stops in his tracks staring through the huge window in front of him- watching Pandora lazily float in space covered in scars no differently than him, "The planet looks beautiful."

"Hmm, I wouldn't necessarily say that. But you don't know its secrets? Rhys."

Rhys swiftly turns his head to see who's spoken to him "Who are you?!"

He sees a woman that is as white as snow, the only other color that she Sports on her frame is the siren markings that cover her entire body from head to toe on both sides, even her eyes. Are the same color of blue.

"You know my name half-brother, every siren does and you are no exception."

"Seven?" Rhys asks.

"So you can, think for yourself..." She walks to stand next to Rhys "So interesting" Seven turns her head to stare at him with a smile.

"What are you doing here and-"

"I warn, you do not proceed..." Her smile widens into a horrifying grin as she pokes his chest "what you are planning will not go well."

"What! Stay and die. How is that any better" he snaps.

"Fine, you have made your bed and you're going to lie in it, Monster."

"What? What, what did you just say to me..."

"Monster" she reaffirms as she Fades away into mist and even that eventually fades.

Fear and dread threatens to drag his heart under, like if it was tied to a metal ball thrown into the ocean to never return. Because of his fear and not wanting to face it Rhys turns on a pivot, running down the other hallway.

\---.---

[Twenty-six years ago]

In the wastes there was a house on top of a small hill, there was nothing special about the home. But there is three that live there a Mother, Father and a Son.

That home and family were on Pandora.

Even if how normal the home was for such a place, the family was as close as thieves.

Today it was someone's birthday, and his name is Rhys.

His eyes groggily open staring up at the white cracked ceiling, he jolts up with a toofy grin, filled with energy that he could not explain but so much of it that he could just run up the walls and end up on the other side of the room. It was not the only thing he noticed his arm was covered in paint so many Swirls and jagged lines each and everyone was cooler than the last, he was so excited Rhys didn't know that this was a type of thing that you can get from the tooth fairy. He should lose more teeth.

"Hehehehehe!"

Rhys swiftly turns his head seeing an elegant looking lady "are you the tooth fairy?"

"No young child, my name is Seven" she waves her hand like if she was swatting away a fly "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Wait! Were you the one that gave me these!" Rhys shoots his left hand outward while flexing his fingers "if so thanks, I think they're really cool!"

Seven shakes her head slowly "I have given you more than this that, you have a mild form of telepathy you can push and pull any item you desire."

His arm drops back to his side Rhys tilts his head in somewhat confusion "isn't that just, hands?"

"With your mind silly" she points to her own head for extra emphasis. "But you should probably go and show them to your mother she'll be so excited" she sits down in midair placing her hands on her lap "you're one of the most special people in the entire universe, Rhys."

"I am" Rhys looks back and forth between her and his own hand "am I going to be as important as Steele, Mom and Dad talked about her all the time and all of her awesome Deeds and how she was a hero!"

"Who you think, you got the gift from."

"Really from Steele... But you said you gave them to me?" Rhys asks.

"I did, in her stead she was unable to come." Seven grins like a shark "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this not even your own parents, it's a secret for Sirens only."

"I promise!" Rhys says with a happy squeal jumping out of bed not caring about his pajamas running past Seven and straight down the stairs and straight into the kitchen "Mom! I have a pretty painting on my arm!"

"Rhys Strongfork, you were supposed to get changed you're still in your pajamas" she shakes her head still smiling "wait a moment were you drawing on your arm, we have went over this young man painting is supposed to be on the paper not yourself or the walls."

"Mom!" Rhys whines.

"Should I have him head back and tell them that you're not eleven?"

"But mom! I am eleven! And I woke up with them" Rhys pulls the sleeve down on his shirt showing off the siren markings "aren't they cool!"

...

Her eyes go wide staring at the markings on his arm "I..."

Everything became silent, there was so much silence that it started to scare Rhys something that he was certain that would excite her is now giving him pause "you don't like them?" still nothing her gaze was silent and cold, like if every single spark of care and love, just was snuffed out and died "say something Mom, you're scaring me."

Even more silence, when the clock began to chime Rhys almost jumped out of his skin "Mom I'm sorry if I have upset adieu-"

Smack!

She just, slapped him!

\---.---

Blood dripped and poured from his face a bullet nailed itself right below his only good eye. He had five others punctured straight through his chest, even despite the warmblood that pools around him he feels nothing but being cold.

The most moronic thing about this entire thing- the, seventh bullet, missed entirely, but at least now he knows why he recognized her so easily they met before. And like before she wasn't on his side... did she do the same thing too Commandant Steele?

The pain was the worst type of pain that he's ever felt, and these soldiers are just letting him lie here.

With a jolt of pain he has realized two things, he left the gun that could have protected him and that he was already blacklisted the moment he entered the room. This moment was a fact, it was going to happen one way or another.

"What the hell is going on here!"

He can barely hear anything but could it- no he'll never be here at such late hours it's all going to end and he's going to be alone, no different than garbage that has been tossed out for the scavengers.

"Move it! Get out of my way!" The Familiar voice hollered!

Papers, clipboards and Echo devices all fall clattering across the floor.

He knows that he's moving but Rhys could barely feel the hands propping him up... Blake's eyes stare back at him with the emotion that Rhys could not place but it almost looks like fear. But, It couldn't be fear the last time they had spoken to each other they only had hatred towards each other, Rhys had hated him for swiping that promotion for him- it felt like he didn't believe in him that he never did, and that day so long ago with-

"Rhys hey hey keep your eyes on me- keep them open" Jeffrey presses his hand onto one of the several bullet holes, his hands were shaking like a leaf no matter how hard he tried there was more and more blood! "Don't worry I promise, you will live!" He turns with a snarl towards the guards "I needed a goddamn hypo!"

Rhys lifts a shaking hand placing it on to his hand "Dad who would have thought" he stops and mid-speech coughing up so bad that he thinks he would hurl up a lung "I would Fuck up everything this bad." Spec's begin to appear in his vision, all the fear that he was clinging onto in his chest was slowly loosening falling into the Inky Darkness below.

"No you didn't, I should be apologizing" Jeffrey shakes his head trying to prevent the tears from falling "I'm sorry- I just wanted to make up with you for the failures when you were younger, I should have realized he was no longer my friend and ,and-"

"Dad, it's all right... I know-"

"Rhys." he slightly nudges his chest, but there was nothing, no movement "Rhys you still have a spark left" he nudges again "Rhys, Rhys Rhys!" He yells but still nothing! "Nooo! Rhys!" The tears finally fell.

\---X--.

[Game Over :]

Congratulations, you have just gotten Ending, R!

The Runaway Ending!

How most say it's always best not to run away from your problems, I guess it was more true for Rhys!

So then what happens from here... Hmm!

The Sisterhood was broken.

Mr. Blake has stopped alerting the bandits below on Pandora, he knew how much Rhys had cared for Handsome Jack... And if there was any way no matter how small, a way that he could have Rhys's memory live on he would, for the son that he has failed.

...

No matter how hard they try they still run and die.

\-----.-----

Would you like, to [Retry?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/57607657)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mr. Blake.
> 
> Seven is finally here and I have also put one of the endings, only a half a dozen more! I have also finally made use of some of my tags.
> 
> I ensure you this is not the only chapter like this, any of them can die.
> 
> P.S I don't know if I can say this enough, Thank you for reading this trash it warms my heart, I have a second chapter that I'm going to be posting after this one... Don't worry no one dies.


	17. Leave

The sun has set just for Elpis to have it's time to shine and ring in everything, just like that disrespectful child that Stomps its foot on the ground for attention, but this child always brings a friend- Helios... Or is it one of its toys? But tonight so far away from Camp it is more abrasive than it's ever been, the Pup reasoned it adds more of a reason for why she should just head back To her warm Den that was, lit a flame by Torchlight.

The pup new the fact her mother will never abandon her, by the first signs of sunlight a search party would be sent to find her.

But what if... They never come, that her mother meant every horrible thing that she said to her.

A large and wide-scale to head bumps up against her side catching her attention "Hey Thunder, you want some attention" she says lovingly to the skag "that was a trick question cuz I know you do, you're such a good boy yes you are, yes you are." She Russell's the small amount of fur on the creature's head.

The pup decided to take a name from someone other then her leader, that also happens to be her mother. In most other cases family is not allowed to name family, a rule that was decided a long time ago from all the misfortune and loss of young life, and now she might have just took a name from someone that wasn't even family.

She turns feeling her Buzz Axe that was tied to her hip being tugged at to see another one of her skaggs. "Ruby we don't have time to play fetch" the skag backs up before getting too far she reaches out a hand to pat her on the head lovingly. "Hey don't run off stay by my side, you're perfect girl Ruby."

Even despite no one agreed on how she treated her skaggs, she has had better results with them than anyone else in the pack, she's even had more skaggs then everyone else except her mother.

In total she has fifteen skaggs, six of them were male but nine of them are female... At one point she's also almost tamed a Spiderant.

Thinking back on it was her mother trying to protect her or did she feel challenged, no one in the entire pack has ever gotten that close to a Spiderant, and she was going to name it Lucky. And at the time she wasn't even trying to be morbid with the name, she just felt that lucky to be able to pet it.

She turns her head to look at her pack "we better find a place for the night" she says between barks and clicks, if any of her skaggs was distracted they were no longer, she has all their attention and all their eyes on her. She lifts her hand and points to a plot of ground "boys and girls dig." They all Rush to the area in and out like soldier ants, each one taking a turn removing Dirt or Rock even the occasional Boulder but even with that one it does occasionally take the extra paw... Or five.

Even if the name was given out of a place of desperation, she liked it. Her grandfather clearly thought of it from a place of care, and something like that warms her heart even if she will never see him again. That is what makes the name that she's been given so much more important to her, she knows that she will see the pack once more. But- She knows as equally down to her bones that her mother will kill him Before Sunrise.

So then Lucas will be forever her name, and regardless of whatever anyone says it will never change that fact.

The skaggs work tirelessly so long that the Stars begin to show through the sky like a pelt that has been leaking colors, and that some of them began to fall from the sky. When the whole was Duggan deep enough down they all settled down for the night, if she was going to break one rule why not break another- so her family will sleep with her tonight and not out in the cold like how most other skaggs in the pack did.

\---.---

It's been five days now, five days utterly alone and... This is the fifth time that they had to dig a temporary home. At least with the pack the heat was bearable, but now she doesn't know if she could last another day, her feet are splintered and cracked from all the walking.

She hasn't heard a scratch or peep from the Packer anyone, At this rate the feeling in her hearts going to kill her or the lack of food will. "Thunder, Daisy, search!" At least Lucas can avoid hunger but at this rate she needs to find someone, even her skaggs are getting tired of the Endless walking.

The two go running off searching for food, the only thing that Lucas can hope for is that they don't come across anything too bad. There was one Bandit clan that she's came across, and they were all dead- gunned down by these weird pieces of machine, Lucas knew what a turret was like... but these were like that but- on wheels?

Something that tried to look like a man?

Her pack was isolated any speak of the outside was a treason, when she was young there was one other his name was clover, he was named by her grandmother... He is no longer alive but within the same coin her grandmother, killed him. But within his last breath he took her along with him. That was one of many lessons that she has learned.

Never trust the outside?

She perks her head up looking towards the South swearing that she's heard something, just to be disappointed seeing no one.

Lucas has fought that someone anyone from her pack specially her mother would tear Pandora asunder just to find her, but as the days go by she realizes more and more how truly that her mother felt about her. This moment Lucas has felt the most alone that she has ever felt in her entire life.

Thunder and Daisy came running up holding a box in both of their mouths, they place the box down between them waiting for there reward.

"Finally food" without hesitation she flips the lid open revealing the nice warm delicious pizza inside, this might be the tenth pie she's had between her and her pack, but every single one has been better than the last!

She doesn't know why it's called pizza or pie, but it is one of the best things that she has ever eaten in her entire life! She wonders what type of plants are animals that takes to make this, or if it's even a creature that she has not seen before, but she must have more!

She rips two pieces from the pie one for Thunder and the other four Daisy, without hesitation they both start tearing apart their slice of pizza, eating every bit having their entire face covered in sauce. "Hey you two, chill" Lucas scolds even the spite she still smiling, she turns back to the Box seeing a note that she missed the first time around?

[Hey stranger.

I've noticed that you've been sending your skaggs to collect up these dip Whit's orders, and I don't appreciate that you've been using your pets to steal my customers food.

At first I thought it was funny but it's getting ridiculous sugar, and now these nitwits want me to put up traps for your pets.

I am a reasonable woman and you have the smarts to be able to tame these beasts, so why not we meet and talk this over instead?

From what I could tell you're not that far away from The Dust, I have a bar there. Why don't we arrange something there sugar? here's the location]

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Continue on the search for the Family - Coming soon

Head for this place called The Dust - Coming soon

Continue North and start a new life - Coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Thunder and Daisy definitely loves their Pizza.
> 
> I actually got the idea of how Lucas, talks to her skaggs from this story [All Sales Final](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056643/chapters/27302787). it's definitely worth a read or two.


	18. The Assassin

[She was born here, On Pandora... In a city cast in shadow known as Hollow Point... It's in a cave.]

For a long time it was just me and my sister, just a couple of kids, Stealing what we could to survive... Until we met Felix, We tried to nab his wallet. Not only did he stop us, he showed us how to do it better. We've been working together ever since.

Fiona Paces back and forth only on occasion looking towards the photo of her and her sister when they were younger, after a couple heartbeat she stops in front of the mirror looking towards Felix.

"This is taking too long, She's waiting." Fiona says while crossing her arms.

"Fiona? Relax. There's nothing to be nervous about," He says while turning the screws and The Vault key. After putting down the screwdriver Felix reaches around the Vault key impresses the button, the hidden lights Blair to life with a purple glow. "There we go, it's finished."

"It looks good" she says with a smile.

Knowing how hard everything's been, but Fiona cannot help but to think of the past events and all the close calls where something could go wrong and then Dahl- everything did work out but that was only because they were lucky. Who knew what would happen if Atlas didn't step in!

They didn't come for their sake- But she knows that it's wise not to look a gift horse in the mouth! At least she can hope for once that everything will work out okay- Even if this last time she'll be putting her hands in the den of a viper! But now it's going to be different, they're finally going to have something that'll get them out of all this Danger, and off this planet!

"If August is a fence worth his cut, he'll be selling it to some Hyperion stooge..." Felix says while tapping the vault key with one of his digits "it should be good enough to fool one of them."

"True, but I worry... If it is Hyperion it will be put in a bigger bullseye on our back, and this Handsome Jack has been doing a bunch of terrible things I've heard."

"Fiona, Not too many people have seen a volt key real or otherwise" he says nonchalantly "it's hard for me to believe that this Handsome Jack's ever seen one."

"I'm just not sure" she walks towards the door.

"Hey, you're a pro. This is what you do. Your sister may have brought in the mark, but you're the one that'll close the deal by playing whatever role you need too..." After closing the vault key in the suitcase Felix lifts it up with one hand. "To get the job done. If she introduces you as a tiny psycho, you'll squat down and scream about poop trains. Okay?"

Fiona turns placing her hand on the suitcase handle "sure" she rolls her eyes.

"That first introduction is who you are," he lets go allowing her to take the suitcase "you two have to work together... And don't forget it."

"I guess it's Showtime!"

"Fiona. Be, Careful this might be like every other staying... But there's an extra level of danger."

She waves goodbye before heading out the door.

Walking through alleyways and around buildings across the trodden dirt path, that has been used for years for similar purposes to her- even ones that we're best to be forgotten to history... That was not what makes her nervous, what does make her nervous is, these walls bear wanted posters of her, not as bad as others that she's passed on by, but she doesn't like them hanging so close to home. So, she tore them down one-by-one.

A man leans heavily on to the door coughing his lungs out, he does not notice her.

Good.

A little further away she sees plastered up and down all over the walls posters?

Join the Crimson Raiders today!

Join the Crimson Raiders, fight back!

The Crimson Raiders needs you!

On top of it all there was a stupid audio log hanging by a nail into the wall, she knows that she has to get there as soon as possible but the Temptation to know what's on the audio log is-

...

No, no no Fiona you need to meet up with Sasha not to listen to something that's none of your business, heck it's probably just propaganda like all the posters around it? She begins to walk away only on occasion looking back towards the audio log, when she begins to turn the been into the next Ali she stops in her tracks.

"God dammit!" She mutters under her breath turning like a flash stomping all the way back down towards the audio log grabbing it in her hand yanking it off the wall, hearing a snap she flinches but when she looks down at the device she sighs in relief- "it was just the nail." still snuggly placed in the hole, if she tried to remove it she risks ruining the device maybe even breaking it in half.

Pulling out her Echo she carefully places it inside trying to make certain that the nail on top did not destroy her Echo.

{If you can hear this and you're sane enough to understand what I'm saying, head to Sanctuary. I don't care what Jack's told you, or how well-defended you think you are- the Hyperion army is coming to wipe you out. If you wanna survive, you get a gun, you come to Sanctuary... and you join the Crimsom Raiders.}

She slowly shakes her head pulling out the echo log placing it on the nearby Barrel, regardless of whatever happened she needs to do this for her family, Sanctuary is the last thing that they need. Going to war nether- going to happen on her watch. Hyperion is the ticket that's going to get them off this planet not Sanctuary

...

Walking away not just from the alleyway but also be Echo- one thing that she doesn't understand, why does all this fill her was Dred?

\---.---

Finally the bar, if she didn't know better she would swear that this bar was on the other side of town, Though on the other hand to make certain that she didn't get any unwanted attention she did take the long, long, long way around.

Hearing a loud shrilling honk, She jumps back nearly getting hit by a car as it swerves on by "Freaking hell" she turns her head glaring at the vehicle. The van was parked in the middle of the road blocking any excess for anyone else that needs to head that way and, on top of it the nitwit was gone.

She walks up to the door only being stopped by someone walking in her way "Sorry. No one's getting'in here today. Pretty lady. VIP's only." Fiona crosses her arms raising her eyebrow in question "Private function." She gripped hard to the suitcase handle with her left hand, "There's the Firestone Tavern down the road. If you really need a drink, they'll take care of you."

"Get out of my way." She snaps trying to walk around, just to be blocked again!

"Whoa. No... no. Lookit me and lookit you. Ya ain't Just pushin'your way past me. No Ma'am. That's ain't gonna happen." She flinches seeing the wanted poster behind him and apparently he's noticed and looks back "Wait a second... that's you there." He glares at the wanted poster before returning his glare back to Fiona- "Your face is on that paper with that writin'on it." -He takes a couple steps forward "What's that about, huh?" he pulls his gun pointing it at her "What's them words say? And don't you lie... and go takin'advantage me... Just cause I ain't the strongest of readers."

"Just let me through-" her own Derringer pops forward from her sleeve sliding out lining up with her hand as she points her own gun back at him "-and this doesn't have to get messy." She smirks right-back check,mate.

He Chuckles "You're kiddin',Right? That there gun's only got the one bullet." Her smirk falters into a frown

"You've got a knack for numbers."

"That's right. And what I know is... you're gonna need more bullets than that for me."

The scraping clicks ring out from the Gospel as it Taps him on the back of the head a couple times, "Hey Tector... can you count how many I got?" The corner of Fiona's lips perk into a smirk seeing her sister standing there looking like a badass, at this moment she was certainly proud of her little sister.

Tector swiftly turned around "Dang it, Sasha. I was tryin'to act tough. Why you gotta go and make me look bad." he says with a huff.

"You're gonna look a lot worse with no head." Fiona mocks as she begins to walk the stand next to her sister not taking her eyes off of Tector.

"Don't tell no one i let ya'll in!" he yells at Fiona.

"Pulling a gun? You couldn't talk your way past that dope?" Sasha asks in disbelief.

"Shut up." She nudges her arm playfully "Shall we go in" Sasha rolls her eyes walking through the door, Fiona follows behind but before she enters the bar she grabs the wanted poster rips it apart and crunches it into a ball and tosses it aside. Few one less terrible mistake in the world and one less worry on her back.

The bar was less crowded than it normally was but again only VIP's, a drunk sort but the type that won't give any problems... Good, She slowly makes her way over to the bar before sitting down.

"August is with someone else so we got a second.-" Sasha turns around from the barrels with a mug of beer placing it on to the table "-He has some... trust issues. He keeps asking about you so I'm just gonna tell you everything i told him. It's a lot."

"Great." She reaches for the mug but only stops from her sisters Lear, she lifts a finger like if she was silently asking if she could just have one, but to her dismay her sister slowly shakes her head.

"So here's the setup,-" she slides the beer to one of the drunks "-you're Lidia Strauss. We're old friends. You're an archaeologist that stole the vault key from a dig site on Eden-six. But You're" she snaps her fingers together like if she was trying to recall more on the spot "originally from Eden-five. You contacted me and we met at Pyro Pete's"

Fiona's takes a one-way nosedive into shock, she does not just regret letting the one drink go she probably needs a second.

"Just after Mercenary's Day to talk about the deal. Then I set you up with August. You provide the key. August and I go make the deal,-" Sasha's grin widens "-then then we split the money three ways. The rest of it, you're just gonna have to improvise. Did you get all that?" Probably seeing her sister's hesitation she continues "I told you. It's a lot, I know... but he just kept asking questions."

"Yeah Sasha. I got it. This isn't my first rodeo." She truly does got this she crosses her arms with a smile she needs to do this for her Sister and Felix.

"Good. Good. That's a relief."

A sharp loud bark of laughter Echoes throughout the bar, Sasha and Fiona turn seeing August and that his arm was wrapped around the shoulders of someone else walking out from the back.

"Tommy, come on. How far do we go back?" August asks with a warm smile.

"I've known your family a real long time, August." Tommy answers back.

"That's right. Which is why this is all gonna work out. Now you say hi to the missus for me, okay?"

"Will do, August... hah, buddy."

August nods before looking up "Tector!"

The beef of a man comes rushing in on hearing his name hollered "Yeah, boss?" Tommy begins walking away from August, and to the door.

"Make sure Tommy gets home alright."

Before leaving the smaller man turns back and says "Thanks again." Tector turns looking at August as they both share a knowing nod.

When Fiona turns back from watching the odd man leave with Tector following behind, just to be greeted by August and Sasha passionately kissing each other, like if the idea of oxygen no longer existed. "I don't believe this." she crosses her arms while rolling her eyes, at that moment they pull apart.

"Hey, August this is-"

"Oh, hey Sasha tells me you've got something really cool to show me." He chirps like if he hasn't noticed the tension in the room at all.

And then like it from nowhere the sound of breaking glass gunshots being fired and the arcs of electricity, and a scream.

"It's... Lidia, right?" August asks "Strauss? Sasha's told me a lot about you. She ensures me you can be trusted."

"That's me, Lidia Strauss." Fiona answers not missing a Beat.

"Sorry about the delay." August says smiling while putting his hand in the crook of Sasha's back "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

The door burst open the man from before comes running through yelling and screaming!

"No! No!-" Tommy knocks over a table and bar stools "-Please!" He begs!

Tector rushes in pulling the trigger with one gun shot the other man was tooken down.

"Please... please... August... please,-" he walks over taking the gun from Tector "-I'll pay... I'll pay... I'll pay... I'll pay..." he looks up eyes going wide.

"You are." August says coldly.

Bang!

The bullet went straight through his head, he slumps to the ground as the blood runs like a broken water faucet, pouring everywhere.

"The little bastard had a Maliwan shield on. Shocked me real good." August looks between the body and then back to Tector "Sorry about the mess, boss. Won't happen again."

August nods walking over to Fiona, lifting a hand wiping the blood off with his thumb from her cheek "Well, that was exciting." He turns looking at Sasha "Hon, bring us a couple drinks then start moppin'up that blood.-" In the corner of Fiona's eyes she sees Felix at the door slipping away "-I don't wanna have to get the floors redone."

"Sure thing, babe."

"Let's get to business." August says waving his hand to get Fiona to follow, she stands following after.

"Your business deals always go like that?"

"He said he'd do something, then he didn't. I don't abide dishonest people." he answers. before he stops in front of one of the booths on the other side of the bar, he looks over his shoulder at her "Have a seat."

They both sat down at the booth. 

"So, how long have you been an archaeologist?" he shakes his head with a chuckle "Fascinating work. Getting out there in the dirt... uncovering Priceless artifacts."

"Long enough... to find a vault key."

"Well, that seems like the perfect amout of time." he places both of his arms on the table while crossing them leaning forward "That's interesting. Hey, where'd you say you found this again?-" The corners of his lips quark "-Refresh my memory. Sasha mentioned it was one of the Eden's."

"I found it on Eden-six. At a dig site there."

"Right. Eden-six. Marcus is always talking about that place. Says it's really nice." He looks over at Sasha mopping the floor before looking back "Alright... let's have a look."

"Of course" she picks up the suitcase from her lap and places it on to the table, after placing the number the suitcase pops open with a click.

"Whoa... it's pretty" he stands reaching out a hand rubbing it across the key it was shaped like a funnel and it's worn cold surface. "Wow... it's beautiful." He gasps. "Sorry... I haven't touched anything this expensive before. Well, I'm sold." August pulled out his Echo "I'll call Vasquez and get things going."

He walks a small distance away before placing the call "Ugh... Vasquez. It's August."

"Are you buyin'this Vault key or what,'Cause I-" he walks a little bit further before stopping "-Hey wait, do you have me on speaker? Seriously?"

"No, look... I don't even know what obstinate means, man. What I know, is i gotta move this thing right now." He Taps the mute button as he stands in front of Fiona "I know what obstinate means. These Hyperion guys gets uncomfortable around people that sound too competent. They expect a nervous, small time pandoran thug... so I give them what they want." He turns away tapping the button.

"No, man. This thing is hot. I got offers so if you want it, you gotta get down here."

"No. We-We'll be there soon." A pause another heartbeat "That ain't good enough, buddy boy. I ain't that guy."

"I'm tryin'to do you a solid here."

"That would be good..."

Click!

\-----.-----

These options have been based off of the, previous options that you have chosen within the story.

Your Choice!

Three Horns - Divide or Lynchwood - Coming soon

PA - Coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much time, I'm still shocked I was able to finish this chapter.
> 
> When I started working on this chapter it was - 29/11/2020.
> 
> Fiona's chapters, they're probably going to take twice as long as any other character... and double sorry for how long it's tooken specially for missing last week's upload and the week before that one, I was determined to finish this chapter.
> 
> And to find an Eevee on Route 4 in Pokemon sword... I still haven't found one :3
> 
> But I promise by the next upload I'll try to get two chapters up, and thank you to everyone that still interested in this story and all the kudos, I've noticed you all and you're all amazing :D


	19. Stay

The camp of the pack is surrounded by a wall that was made from wood and surrounding that wall is several mountains, but on the inside of the wall from where it begins going inward as circular motion is several houses, except for the middle that has a giant open platform. And that platform was made through the excavation of the nearby soil that has been pressed in on itself. The pup stands to the left of her mother they both stand on this platform with the accused, but for the pack they stand on the roofs and with anger they stare down their eldest member.

"Yes Mother he did try to convince me to leave" she says was a voice filled with sorrow, staring at the ground "but could you give him Mercy?"

"No!" Jade yells out with Venom lacing every word "He broke our most fragile laws, laws without that would end our entire way of life!" Not once looking at her daughter, only staring the accused down no better than discarded rotten pray! "If the law did not change I would kill him myself!"

"Mother..." she looks up with hesitation.

"Lucas?" Stick calmly speaks "I have had this coming to me for years now."

"How dare you!" Jade's voice cracks as she yells "the accused has no right to speak and you took-" she looks toward her daughter for the first time during this entire trial before looking back "-and you Stick, has given a name?!"

"It was my right until-"

"Shut it you rotten bag of Filth!" Jade pulls a whistle carved from skag bones and blows it so loud, that everyone's ears felt like they're going to crack into millions of pieces. Stick's eyes go wide.

"Daughter! No! It was not my fault for all of their deaths!" he waves his arms wildly "Don't you see I-"

"No! I do not care for your excuses!" A grin breaks out across her face as she begins to laugh "I know of an even greater punishment that I can give." She acts like she is going to wipe a tear from her eye as she stops laughing "My pup. My daughter."

"Jade you cannot name a pup during an execution, all that have been has been cursed!" He knelt to the ground digging his hands into the dirt "please do not curse my granddaughter" his Tears fall to the soil, staining the soil in his sorrow.

Everything slowed down, the only thing that she could hear is the beating of her own heart in her ears, he was family and she... just lea did him to his death and now there is nothing that she can do. But why did Mother lie, why did the entire pack lie to her? Did they not trust her? Did what happened several years ago when she was a child mean something more or was she already cursed? Is that why her mother, never spoke of any other family... because they were dead to her?

She turned her head away from him to look at her mother. She looked content, happy even... she has never seen a smile like that on her face. Is she truly that happy to condemn him through her- the only family that she sees worth calling family.

Could she even love? She did raise her all on her own... but is that enough to forgive a fate worse than death? To get back at someone else that you hate?

A loud snapping sound could be heard as the splintering wood cracks throughout the air, the pup turns her head towards the sound as well as everyone else. A giant black creature was electrified fur that is covered in scars jumps the wall, it stands taller than twenty men stacked on top of each other. And this creature belongs to Jade- and this Skag's name is Death.

Death has been a member of the pack since the first settlers that has came to Pandora twenty-seven hundred years ago, the stories of how this creature has protected the pack has went down in Legend. Anyone that has tried to pick a fight with Death has been electrified and eaten, not even the bones remain.

And her mother wants this creature to end her own father?!

Everything snaps back as she realizes she did not even hear one bed of the ceremony... the only thing left is the name- a name that she could not change unless... unless she became the new leader or her mother gives her mercy.

"Your name is Lucy." Her mother smiles ear-to-ear.

And then like from nowhere even the yelling from the crowd filters back into her ears, the yelling gets louder and louder like if it was on some sort of crescendo, it was a precursor to how her life would be hell. She tries to keep her eyes on her mother, but she could not constantly looking back towards the creature, why hasn't it made a move?

"Death." Jade said as sickly as honey cheap hats her knees trying to get the creature the come closer.

Was sick horror Lucy realizes It was waiting for a command!

Stick falls to the ground trying to pull himself forward with his arms through the hard Dusty soil, but as soon as he gets on his knees the creature is holding him down was one giant for paw "Good" Jade praises the creature.

"Please my daughter just exile me or anything else!" Stick yells as he pants out in pain as the electricity courses throughout his entire body "I promise you it was just an accident!"

She pulls from her holster the Hornet "Are you sure you would like something else?" she Chuckles while shaking her head "Well I could still-"

"It's your own fault that he left!" he yells coughing up blood slamming his hand onto the ground "If you weren't so!"

His words were cut short as a bullet hits him Square in the jaw "Didn't I say I didn't care for your excuses, gees it seems like you want it worse than it's supposed to be." She shoots at the ground close to his face as the bullet pops, the corrosion splashes backwards into his face rotting out his eyes. He lets out a horrid scream his body convulse is a couple times before falling limp.

Lucas no Lucy turns towards her mother with look of betrayal in her eyes "did you really have to go that far-" Jade walks over placing a hand on her shoulder "-you didn't even let him speak." before the first tear, could fall her mother's hands tighten like a vise-like grip!

"I am the leader and what I say is law" she leans in close to whisper into her ear "Unless you want to betray your own mother, then leave? By sunrise I will send a party to hunt you down and bring back your head" She steps back putting the whistle into her pocket and reholstering her gun. "so think better on the people that you get close to in the future, they're just going to lead you to heartache."

"What did he do..." Lucy asks in a whisper.

"It doesn't-" her words get cut short as the echoing claps gets closer.

"Woow what a wonderful family" The Stranger hops onto the platform without a care "So have you thought on it long and hard?" Death growls at The Stranger with a mouth full of meat.

"And you were never supposed to come back! Tyreen!" Jade snarls.

"Come on, I'm just offering you more than what you could ever dream" she places both hands on her chest "standing on my right side as we open the great vault." She Twirls in place looking at every member of the pack like if she was promising each one that it might be them.

"Tyreen! I told you no."

She stops in place "I didn't ask you" she flicks one hand out after the other like if she was calling for the pack "I was asking them and your... daughter" she walks forward only being a couple of feet apart from Jade and Lucy "So what is it going to be?"

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Sneak away - Coming soon

Stand with the Family - Coming soon

Stand with the Pack - Coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good some conflict (rubs hands evilly together) and also for some things that I have planned it will get worse from here, but you might find a way to turn it around but let's see until then >:)  
> And for some different news I have started on two different chapters and they are turning out to be longer than originally planned, and one of them is going to be a new character that's going to be introduced :3  
> See you on the next update! And thank you all tremendously for reading!


	20. The Technician

The live wires flicked in smacked across the surface of the cold metal table, a man is trying to jump in leap for them like if they were whisps of smoke cracking across the air.

The two metal doors slide open with a creek.

"Hey there Boyo, I don't think your electric proof like those sirens" Zane Chuckles as he enters the room

"Howdy Zane!"

"Anyway Amara wants us in the brig."

"What is it today something else from the Mystery Lady" Colton shoots back.

"She hasn't said anything but it's big."

"I'll be there in a minute just have to tie up a couple wires!"

"Find then make sure to wear some gloves" he says and defeat, throwing his hands up while walking backwards through the door "this lady seven is a handful and I'm certain that she'll be pissed if you got electrocuted."

Colton rolls his eyes "Hey what won't make her pissed?"

"True Boyo! Very true!" Zane barc's out in laughter, The two metal doors slide back shut with a click, along with it his footsteps slowly get more faded away as he leaves.

Colton snags a couple of the wires slinging across the air and without a moment of hesitation he drives them back into the motherboard, he grabs a couple more to repeat the process.

But he stops in his tracks before plugging even more into the motherboard.

After a couple heart beats he lifts his hand staring at them, still holding on tight to the wires that Spark and hiss.

Letting go of the wires but his eyes do not leave his hands, at the Nano plating on his fingertips, "I'm not meant for this type of thing..." Colton looks towards the door "Why am I so important? Anyone could see something so obvious in all the code..." He shakes his head before going back to work grabbing the other wires and repeating the process, jamming one after the other into the motherboard.

\---.---

Colton leans back in his chair finally after months of progress his magma Opus is finished, after today every single Vault Hunter would be knocking down his door for his technology- for one simple reason, he will have the end-all-be-all Vault finding tool. The oar and technology that the eridians made set off a low-end frequency especially when a vault is opened, almost nuclear in nature spreading across the planet but they're small traces of electrical waves that is mixed with in the vibrations and even then if you don't look for it you might not even notice that it was there.

And that doesn't even account for the eridium. Within all purposes it shouldn't even be a mineral that should be feasibly possible to happen, not alone grow like crops From the Vault being opened. All planets have a small amount of this mineral it doesn't compare to Pandora, though that leans into the question? Could they be harboring a vault of Their Own, and if so how many are there?

Colton leans forward from his chair pressing the button on the machine hoping Beyond hope that it finally works.

Static the screen had nothing but static, it didn't even try the boot up like last time opting to crash instead- immediately. "Okay this is just a setback I just need to get more... eridium" he says gritting his teeth together he places his feet onto the table pushing backwards as his chair swirls across the room to his laptop.

He grabs a pen putting it into his mouth preparing to write down several notes.

"Alright then let's see what you have for sale Hyperion" after pulling up the gun manufacturer he Scrolls down the page trying to find something after link after link he finds the page "Out of stock! Are you goddamn kidding me I need this for my research."

Colton has never been good around other people always turning down group projects to work on his own, and from that he's just always been freelanced when he needed something he filed up a report asking for the materials- Or he had to buy them out of his own pocket. And with this project he's had to buy everything on his own including the eridium and that was something that was never ever cheap.

And ever since Hyperion gotten its chokehold onto the planet there hasn't been that much competition when it came to sales for the mineral, not alone an entire block of the stuff. And if he wanted one now just one bar Colton would have to wait an entire month or deal with some sort of scalper... both are unpleasant at least one barely involves communication with another person. But he needs to prove that it could work and the more he has to wait the more of the fact that it might just be a bust.

ZZZZzzzzzz!

A loud buzzing sound could be heard from behind him he swerves around seeing the screen showing an image? And from the the pen that he was chewing on Falls from his mouth clinking across the floor.

Purple grass, A dead black tree and a lake filled with slag- was all that he sees and there.

There was a white woman, whiter than a sheet of paper and the only thing the break up the color the unnatural color was the blue lines. And this was never programmed to do something like this, and on top of it all at this point he does not know what he's messing with. In truth there has never been a report of such a girl?

Is she a siren, an alien, some sort of mutated human? Is this some sort of untappd broadcast? Lost video?

He Wheels his chair closer to the screen just to stop seeing her ears flick back slightly, under normal circumstances most people might have missed it but from the years of research with eridium he has developed a king eyesight for these types of things.

And from that he knew she could hear him!

She turns her head slowly looking towards him, with a smile that was filled with nothing but tainted sugar! Not just a promise but a guarantee that everything from this point forward is going to be hell, and this time he might just not find a way out in- time!

He blinks in the screen was black! The one thing that he will never forget that would be permanently scarred into his memory was those blue eyes with cat-like pupils.

The code starts pouring down the screen, the machine- it works now...

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Go to the brig - Coming soon

Check on Ava- Coming soon

Tidy up inventory - Coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the lack of new chapters the holidays we're crazy, so then... Happy late New Year's, Merry Christmas, Merry holidays, happy Hanukkah. and every other holiday under the sun Also happy Halloween :D
> 
> For anyone that is waiting for another chapter for The Bunker I have started on one of the routes and I have Rewritten that chapter, For anyone that re-reads that chapter I hope you enjoy and I'll look forward to any criticism!
> 
> This is a late chapter or would it be early- but either way, at the end of this week I'm going to have one or two chapters posted :3
> 
> Also by the time posting this chapter we have gotten 432 Hits And 9 Kudos, Thank you all so much for reading this story you guys are the bomb!


	21. The Lawbringer

The Edens is a set of seven planets and each one is different from the last the most extreme was Eden six, looking like a bog and even having animals- that looks like long extinct species of years past.

Eden two and three was originally not part of the same solar system, there was an event several thousands of centuries ago. Where are the two planets floated into the atmosphere that they are now, the rest is not known but archaeologists are still looking into it hoping one day the find the answer of what caused the events of years past?

Eden four-

Without a moment of hesitation the book was slam shut.

A pop star swirls in her seat all the Wilds silently swearing up a storm, deep down she hope that this book would help her find the answers that she was looking for but there was nothing.

Her Family have always said shoot for the stars that will certainly make you happy Rosemary, and she did. She crashed the house around her becoming even bigger and bigger and even then it did not make her happy... she was told to try to make friends with the fame that she is gotten but. None of those ever lasted.

Though too her everything was boring and dull... has been for years but there was moments of excitement moments that she would remember forever and deep down she has crave nothing but excitement and danger. Throughout her life she's always wanted something more, and every single time when she reached a new height it was just as boring as the bottom. But why are all these accomplishments so lacking and tedious?

"Miss Rosemary it's about time for your set!" The young man hollers from down the hallway- a hallway that's plastered In Her Image with hanging posters, moments of great achievements or moments of, Tedious work and unfulfilling chores-

To everyone else they're filled with joy! But they're, her smile she gives are heartless and meaningless?

"Miss Rosemary-"

"Jeffrey I've heard you the first time!" She shakes her head sighing into her own hand "Jeffrey I'm canceling tonight..." she waits One, Two, Three- And just like magical Clockwork the shuffling of feet as he walks away never the one, that push back against her wishes. Only if he did it once like how a true manager should, a painful grin stretches across her face from just the thoughts alone. If he came in here and dragged her off how happy would that make her? Before she blackened his eyes was a well-aimed fist to the face.

That would certainly be the dream! But no, nothing a spineless coward!

The one dream she has on repeat was when she met... her! The only one that would not accept her Bowlshit, the one that shown her indirectly that there is more to life then just being a singer. And all that will be hers one day in this life will be in the past and none of her concern, the only thing is she'll would have to learn how to fire a gun first.

Easy peasy won't be a problem-

Except for on this planet it was uncommon compared to places like Pandora. And that was a place Rosemary wanted to go even more then anything else, all the dismay that she could cause without judgment. Maybe that would cause her to feel something else other than boredom.

She was never the type to think that she was insane but she lives for everyone else, and for once she wants to live for herself, and if that involves calling herself a bandit so be it.

If that what it takes to feel alive then she'll be its mistress.

\---.---

Jeffrey follows at her heels "Pandora and why the. Why the hell are you going to New Haven that's owned by Hyperion" he stammers on without taking a breath "I know that you're interested in the vaults but that's dangerous-" Rosemary swiftly turns her head to stare daggers at him.

"That's the point, Hyperion is looking for Vault Hunters-" a vicious grin spreads across her face "-So with that why not head to a place where all Vault Hunter start their Journey! New Haven!"

"But but but... you'll get hurt you might even die-" he looks side to side at the other private aircrafts that are preparing to launch into space "-you never held a gun before, is it because of that."

"Hey!" she snaps cutting him off "Dumbass that's the point. I want every single one of those dip shitz to try to take a shot at me- that I don't learn quick I don't deserve a gun. If I do the regret letting me live on Pandora-"

"What! You're going to live there!!"

"Yeah!" She smacks the side of the hall the spaceship with the back of her Palm all the while still holding onto her luggage being two suitcases in three bags, filled with the most important things for anyone to 'need on... Pandora', but the rest has already been packed hours ago.

"You're going to leave everyone behind your fans, your family and-"

"And you?" She asked pointing an accusing finger, the grin still not slipping from her face as realization finally struck staring at his downtrodden expression. "What, you thought I would stay for you?"

"I thought we were... friends?" he asks pitifully.

"You, fought- we were-" she shakes her head unable to handle the disbelief, laughing between every word as she spoke "-we were friends!"

"This ain't funny!" Jeffrey snaps at her in anger.

The door finally slides open she turns from him, stepping inside not saying a word letting it settle down hard and deep. The last thing that could be heard as the door closes is "Rosemary?"

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

Tidy up inventory - Coming soon

The echo net - Coming soon

Dreams - Coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last character has been finally introduced to the story and I have a feeling a lot of people are going to dislike her... And i don't blame ya this ain't even the worst that she's done. Wait until ya see the chapters where Rosemary meets up with Rhys.
> 
> Also one more thing I promise there's not going to be any more new characters added, and if there is a chapter with a different character they're going to be one shots. One more thing I was thinking of making a Tumblr account for this story, I'm just not quite sure if I should or not? Let me know if any of you would be interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	22. Truth

"Rhys. I'm the one asking questions, don't forget you're in my home" she waves her hand for emphasis. "But because I'm generous I will answer one of your questions, I did not make this place. So why are you in my home? I doubt that you came here for a concussion."

Angel most likely did not just know his name, in reality probably even more. But! On the other hand he has no idea how much she does know she could be bluffing for all that Rhys knew- if he's wrong and he screws this up, he doesn't know what she could do being a siren just like him.

He might not be the strongest, but it doesn't mean the others are the same.

And Angel is no exception-

"I honestly don't know." she crosses her arms while raising an eyebrow almost like she's asking for him to go on, to continue with the story "My- I mean. Before I got here the only thing I was told was that I was supposed to watch some random-" Rhys Combs his fingers through his bangs like if he was going to push him back but pulls his hand away suddenly. "watch some Bandits and keep track of their movement and yada yada. That's what he said."

"For the Love of- I told him I could handle things down here" she stands suddenly as the chair falls back down into the floor like if it was never there, seamlessly fuse into the steel floor with a crack of metal. "The first moment he gets-"

"Angel?!"

"No! Tell me your boss's name, I know you're working for Hyperion." One of the mounts that were holding the screens unfolds from the wall next to Angel, the screen begins to flicker like if it's having trouble showing whatever scene that it wants to display. "Rhys so then who is it and. Don't. Lie."

"Your screens on the fritz maybe I could-"

"Rhys." She says with very little patience left.

He doesn't know if he could trust her- but what's the worst that could happen? "Handso-" the screen Blair's to life finally showing the image cutting him off and taking Angels attention away from him.

On the screen that shows a woman yelling at two Busboys in front of a private spacecraft, she wears the clothing befitting of a popstar a little bit tight but one to their own- the outfit even came with an pink boa wrapped around her neck. From her angle it was impossible to see her eyes but her hair was Orange a little bit brighter than the average Ginger, like if it was hair dye.

The two men were pulling bag after bag out of The Craft leaving it on the ground.

"Angel who is tha-"

"Rosemary! I have all of her CDs- I mean I have a lot of music but she is a big deal especially on the Edens."

...

"I'm a fan of PopCrinkle-" she gives him a sideways glance like really are you serious right now "-I mean" he stands as the chair melts into the floor, "why is she on Pandora" he walks standing next to Angel looking at the same screen.

"Vaults..." she crosses her arms as she places her hand on her chin.

She answers the question like if she's been asked this several times before! How many people have truly came to Pandora wanting to seek out the most dangerous treasures? Though for him... he has no interest in Treasure he is on this planet, a place on this planet where at any corner you would not know if it would be your last...

He was born here. He came back for a man that might just not love him, and he has no idea when he'll see his friends again.

Beep, beep, beep!

He glances towards angel she's slightly nods giving him the go-ahead to answer his comm.

"Rhys! Good you're okay!"

Mr. Blake!

"Yeah I am" he says was a mixture of emotions that he cannot Place apart from the confusion.

"Rhys, if you wanted to work more personally with Handsome Jack you just had to ask?" he says like a disappointed parent, and something like that never fails to get underneath Rhys's skin.

Or even angel's notice, though not enough to take her full attention away from the screen.

"Blake!" Rhys snaps with a snarl "If I needed your help with everything I would ask! But I can do these things on my own!"

"But Rhys? I just want to help."

"If you want to help stop!" Rhys croaks while trying to hold back his anger, but just to fail! "just stop acting like you have Handsome Jack Wrapped Around Your Finger! Like if you're free from consequence, and that you can throw however amount of promotions that you feel fit- did." He walks away from the screen and Angel to the other side of the room "nevermind it's not important."

"Rhys."

Click!

"That was very interesting-" Angel shakes her head slowly with a chuckle "-Saturn" Rhys returns next to Angel's side staring at the blank screen "that was far from conventional but it worked."

"What worked? And who's Saturn?" Rhys asks hoping deep down not to have to answer anything about the Echo call.

"Saturn Is one of Jack's creations, the rest you need to learn from the person involved- on your own."

"Ok... and-" Angel looks towards him with a different expression one of almost pity "-So yeah anymore questions?"

"No." She turns walking towards a wall several computer monitors part revealing a hidden hallway "Come along, and don't tell anyone you were here- not even Jack."

Why does she keep calling him- he shakes his head trying to get the thought out of his mind it doesn't matter what she cause Handsome Jack, What does matter is that she doesn't want this conversation to be known. But. He couldn't deny the logic in something like that, well he wouldn't wanted to be known either it's hard enough to accept what he is not alone talking about it... being a siren is just a curse.

If you didn't have friends before or family that could understand, the life of a siren could be a very lonely one.

Rhys was lucky to know Vaughn, Yvette and Ivy, but what about angel does she know anyone as close to her as his friends are to him.

"Angel?"

The hidden door slides open as she turns looking at him in the eyes.

"Can I come back tomorrow and visit?"

\---.---

He was over halfway down the mountain with a grin Plastered across his face, angel said sure not exactly yes but not a know either. She even said that she was going to call him later and tell him the place that he is supposed to spy on, and he did forget to give his Echo number...

He stopped in his tracks with sudden horror, how can you call without a number?!

Before he could turn around the rush back up the mountain he trips on a loose Stone and smacks his face right into the side of the mountain.

Beep, beep, beep!

He flips over lying on his back staring up towards the sky and his right robotic arm, he tapped the button in the center of his palm as a screen pops up.

"Hey kiddo it's Handsome Jack here, I hope you're enjoying the stun baton I got you" he says smiling for tenth of a second before looking confused "Holyshit You weren't supposed to go to wherever the hell this is looks freakishly familiar, don't care dumb dumb... don't answer that, it's a one-way call," he waves his hand nonchalantly a couple times before putting it back down "I'm working on it and it'll be fixed later."

He stares looking annoyed he can clearly tell that Handsome Jack muted his side of the call.

"Don't worry Cupcake I'll send you the coordinates to sanctuary, and if anyone asks you were on the train and you're a Vault Hunter" he reaches over to the left grabbing a bag of pretzels, popping the bag open.

Handsome Jack stops halfway in his Pursuits of eating the pretzel in holds it adrift near his mouth "One more thing watch out for Lilith, it turns out she's still alive and definitely living in sanctuary" he says returning to his tirade on the pretzels. "Crap, these pretzels are stale!"

The call ends with a Click!

\---.---

"Yes I am a Vault Hunter!" remembering the past couple days he could not help but to feel, the pride in his chest.  
Rhys finally got here and now, he can make Handsome Jack proud!

"Well then Soldier come on Inn."

On the outside is big and impressive but inside is a completely different story, all the houses are made from sheets of metal and the glow of the barriers is certainly something, it's almost painful on the eyes.

The door slammed shut behind them, but in front of them the people mole about their day-to-day duties almost like... something that he expect to see every day on Helios.

No that train of thought is dangerous.

They're just Bandits...

Right?

Without meaning to, he walks over to the Newsstand picking up one of the old discarded audio logs.

"Hey kid that's going to be five bucks!" The Man Behind the booth glares at him.

"Oh sorry I wasn't thinking" he says nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

The Man rolls his eyes "are you going to buy something or not."

After handing the man the money Rhys looks around trying to see where Roland went, Seeing that he is unable to find him he walks along the wall before finding a place to sit down, to scan the audio log.

{Hyperion News! Brought down from Helios for all your listening ears! and all the joy that we cannot help but the share across Pandora, on how we were able to shoot down that... Disgusting City. But, that's what I would say if they didn't have that siren.

There was a moment of silence before it revs up again.

But we almost took them out before and we certainly do it the next time!}

This doesn't make any sense I've never heard of this broadcast before he thinks in confusion, he puts his thumb near his mouth as he bites onto the nail, he thought that there was only one News broadcasting station and it's supposed to be on Pandora! Not Helios.

"Hey killer, Roland said that I should come out and meet ya!"

He turns his head looking towards the voice, and when he does his blood runs cold.

\-----.-----

Your Choice!

[The Beastmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64182610)

[The Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/60497170)

[The Technician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/64260088)

[The Lawbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953003/chapters/66070177)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray a chapter that I've been hinting at is finally out, a chapter that in the past cause the former one to be Rewritten. If you didn't see that note or you haven't read the other chapters I have Rewritten the previous one for this chapter :D
> 
> Also I couldn't help myself but to have a mention of one of the other main characters in this chapter, but don't worry they'll all meet together face-to-face eventually. One way or another!
> 
> Thanks for Reading, all the Kudos, and for all Comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have a new chapter every week, if not that the next week :3
> 
> I cannot wait to tell you the story I have planned for all of these characters, every single one has their own part the play.
> 
> And thank you for reading, and especially thank you to all the ones that leave a Bookmark and Kudos! Even more thank you's to the ones that leave comments, every time I read a new comment from any of you I'm over the moon. All of you make this story possible.


End file.
